simple, complicated love
by maddiederp
Summary: I know this is one of many, but the war never happened but Tris and Tobias face new challenges including Peter, Eric, jealous friends, enemies and maybe even parents.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys, short chapter but review and if its liked i'll keep going.**

**i do not own Divergent, or the characters, or anything else that relates to the original book.**

Tris's POV

It had been 3 weeks since initiation had concluded; 3 weeks since my name was displayed in first place, 3 weeks since Tobias and my relationship had been made public, 3 weeks since I became Peter's target.

I sat in Tobias's room waiting for him to come back from the control room. Ever since we didn't have the need to hide our feelings for each other, things had gotten better. We didn't have to sneak around, we didn't have to lie and we didn't need to belittle each other in public. Last night I had told him that I loved him. We were both finally 100% happy and in love, it was a beautiful moment, or would have been if Peter and Eric hadn't walked past the regrettably open door at that very moment. They had heard something that was meant to be special and private; this alone annoyed me. 'I really do hate them' I muttered to Tobias, thinking they would just keep walking. I really wished I would be right for once.

'You're finally in Four.' Eric snickers with a cruel smile forming on his face.

Then it's Peter's turn, 'I feel sorry for you Four, she's a little _stiff _for most guys' taste.'

In that instant Tobias was up and both Eric and Peter were out cold.

I had stayed in Tobias's room today. I was afraid of what Peter and Eric might have done to me if I were walking around. Tonight we planned to get on the train and jump off whenever we saw a random object of choice no matter where that happened to be. He finally came back looking exhausted until he realized I was waiting for him in his room. His eyes lit up the way they only did when I was with him, it was impossible not to get lost in endless dark blue ocean that was the focal point of his perfect face. Well perfect to me anyway. As I smiled back Tobias took 3 long strides to where I had been sitting for the last hour and bent down and kissed me almost as if he was relieved to see my face. He sighed, 'Ready to go Tris?'

I responded with a kiss and grabbed his hand. We walked through the candle lit Dauntless hallways and saw Zeke. 'Name the first outdoor, everyday object that comes to mind,' Tobias instructed him.

'Ummm, a flagpole?' Zeke replied unsure of his answer.

'Thanks Zeke.' And with that, Tobias put his arm around my shoulder and we headed towards the train.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, another short chapter, but I quite like writing it this way J for storyline suggestions or just general comments, review :)**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Divergent, the characters, or any other thing relating to the original story.**

Tris's POV

We stood there in silence waiting for the train to arrive. When it eventually did, Tobias tugged my hand and we leapt onto the train together. We sat on the train with our backs to the wall and our hands linking us together. As he looked at the opposite side of the carriage, I stared at his face; Tobias's beautiful, magnificent face.

'What?' asked Tobias, although he doesn't seem uneasy about breaking the silence.

'You're perfect.' I replied expressionless.

In an instant Tobias tugged me onto his lap with his arms and long fingers wrapped around me. I was safe with Tobias; nothing could touch me while he was with me.

He interrupted my thoughts, 'I love you, you know that right?'

I looked at him confused, 'Of course I know that Tobias.'

'Do you love me Tris?' he asked with no hint what so ever of accusation or negativity in his voice.

'More than anything,' I replied.

I expected the conversation to end with my confirmation of my feelings for him. Instead, it continued with another question, 'Will you do something for me?'

Any normal girl would've been confused and anxious right now, but obviously, I'm not any normal girl, I'm far from it. 'Anything.'

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, bright spotlights, torches I think, illuminated the train carriage and settled on our faces.

'Both of you. Out. Now.'

Tobias's POV

'Both of you. Out. Now.' I'd have to be an idiot not to recognize this voice by now.

'What do you want Eric?' I said obviously frustrated at Eric's amazing timing…I was so close to asking her…

'Tris, go back to your room. Tobias, you're with me.' He says with no expression in his voice.

'No! She stays with m-'

'NOW!' He cuts me off.

Tris knows better than to ignore a Dauntless leader, especially Eric, even if he was treating us like 12 year olds sneaking out together after curfew. We have every right to be here, and Tris and I both know this fully well.

'Someday…' she mumbles to him, which by the way she looks at me, is both a threat and a promise. Eric didn't just get to interrupt us, leader or no leader. I couldn't stop him from doing what he was doing but I thought I might have a bit of fun with it.

'Hey Tris, wait a second,' I said just as she was jumping off the train.

'Hmm?' she responded, obviously confused. And without any warning, I jumped with my back to Eric, grabbed Tris around her waist and kissed her. I could hear the disgust in Eric's groans but I was having fun, and by the way Tris was kissing me back, she enjoyed it too. The kiss was long and passionate until Eric slapped the back of my head and sent Tris to her room. Why did he have to be such a jerk?

'I love you,' I yelled just as she left, not even sure is she had heard me. I don't think she did, she didn't turn back. Or maybe she was scared of Eric, well she didn't have to be; he won't touch her, ever.

Eric began walking towards Dauntless HQ.

'Where the hell are we going?' I replied rather rudely. O well, he deserves it. No scratch that, he deserves a hell of a lot worse.

I was about to ask again until he finally replied in a barely audible whisper, 'you have some explaining to do Four.'

**Want to know the question? Want to know what's going on with Eric and Tobias? The answers simple, read on… :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys :) and The Dauntless Mockingjay, I really liked your idea, so I shall start to incorporate it in the next few chapters :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Divergent, the characters or anything relating to the original book.**

Eric's POV

'You have some explaining to do Four.' I whispered to him. I have no clue why I was whispering, I am about to get the chance to intimidate Four, again. There was a part in the back of my brain chanting; _you do know stupid, you're jealous. _No! I instantly pushed this thought out of my head, Tris was Four's girl, and they loved each other. Wait, what? I don't care about Tris or whose girl she is. She was small, she was weak, she wasn't pretty and had no special talents; I could do so much better than Tris, although I'm not sure I wanted to. I needed a distraction, that's right, I had a little something waiting for Four in the next room.

'Right through here,' showcasing my menacing smile when he looked at me. I couldn't have been happier with his reaction.

Four's POV

'Right through here,' said Eric, I didn't like the look on his face, not that I liked his face much at all. I couldn't believe it. There, sitting around a rectangular table was all the Dauntless leaders and Peter. Peter was here, Eric brought me here, what the hell was going on?

'Sit.' One of the older male leaders instructed, 'it's Four isn't it?' I nodded, I had no choice in the matter so I sat at the end of the table with Eric standing in front of the door so I couldn't make a run for it. Something just clicked, this was an interrogation.

'Four, for the next few minutes or so, you will say nothing, you will just listen,' explained a different leader. 'We have noticed an increasing amount of violence amongst the Dauntless Faction. We can't kick out everyone who is acting violent, but we can enforce some new Dauntless laws.' She stops wish left me confused at the lack of information she was willing to tell me. Why was I being told this anyway? I'm not important among the Dauntless. Then the leader next to her opened his mouth.

'You, no doubt are probably incredibly confused by this point, but I assure you, there is a point to all of this. To try and prevent this violence, we have come up with a solution. Everybody gets 3 chances, if you behave in a violent manner, one chance will be terminated. Use all of your 3 chances, and you're factionless. Understand?' I simply nod.

'What does this have to do with m-'

'Shut up and listen.' Eric cut me off again.

'Peter here reported that you in fact attacked Eric and himself earlier tonight unprovoked.' The first leader continues.

'Unprovoked? Unprovoked!' I couldn't believe this, 'That was not an attack and it sure as hell wasn't 'unprovoked'.'

'Four! Control yourself!' the same leader shouts. 'Eric backed up Peter's story and we can't ignore that. This new law came into practice this morning, so as a result of the previous attack, one chance will be taken from you and recorded. A notice of this new law will be announced tomorrow at breakfast. This is all, Eric?' As soon as the word Eric left her lips, Eric himself grabbed my arm and dragged me into the hall. Dammit, I was going to ask Tris that question after this was done but I'm not really in the mood to now.

The last words I heard before Eric punched me in the face and knocked me out cold were, 'Say hello to Tris for me.'

**Hehe, suspense for the question :) did you like the chapter? REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**guys, sorry this is sorta a filler chapter but it is also the reason i havent updated. I NEED HELP! i desperately need ideas! please! just review with ideas and i promise i will update once i have something to work with...i just need help :(**

Eric's POV

I don't know why I asked Four to say hi to Tris for me. Although, it could work in my favour; it would certainly get to Four, whatever way he decided to interperit it, and in the unlikely event that he did convey my message to Tris, she would become curious and may even talk to me. So all in all, it's a win win, well, for me. I finally admitted to myself that I may have the tiniest bit of concern for Tris. Maybe it was just because Four had her or maybe it was because she was something i wanted but couldn't have. Yet...

**REVIEW! Pretty please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thankyou guys sooo much for the reviews, they truly are amazing. But because I apparently lack creativity, I'm still in need of ideas for the next few chapters.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Divergent, the characters or anything relating to the original book.**

Tris's POV

Where was he? It had been 2 hours since Eric sent me back to my room. I hate him, I hate his methods, I hate his attitude toward me and Tobias, I hate his leadership and I hate the fact that I will always be a little girl to him. Maybe Eric wasn't separating Tobias and I for some official Dauntless business, maybe it had been personal. Maybe, just maybe Eric had led Tobias into a room with Peter; makes perfect sense, Tobias had surprised them both when he took them out so easily. Maybe they were out for revenge. No, no, no! What did they do to him?! Where is he? I was wrong to leave him alone with Eric under the circumstances, I was wrong to assume he would come and find me when he'd finished whatever it was he had been doing. I need to find him, and I need to do it now. _Think Tris, where would Tobias be?_ I decide to start from the beginning and look at the facts; _where did you last see him Tris? _The trains. I start running as fast as I can will my legs to go. I run until I instinctively slow down at Tobias's door, hmm, maybe I spend too much time there. I brace myself to launch forward again until something catches my eye and makes me abruptly stop. Tobias's door is slightly open, it's never open? Someone must have been in his room…or still be in there. I decide to take the risk.

Tobias's POV

'Tobias! Tobias! Wake up, please wake up.' A voice made my mind jump back into reality, 'Please, please wake up.' The pleading voice was muffled by sobs. Wait, I know that voice, Tris.

'Tris?' I moan trying to sit up. I open my eyes and see her sitting at the end of my bed with her back to me. From I can see, her face is in her hands with her elbows supported by her knees. 'Tris,' I say a little louder while taking in my surroundings.

She finally replies, although I'm not entirely convinced she is talking to me. 'Am I really that obsessed with you that I'm hearing you say my name when you're in a coma?' this time she really breaks down and rolls on the floor, cradling her body in ball like shape.

I hate seeing her like this, the girl I fell in love with, and who surprisingly fell in love with me, is on the ground crying as a result of my actions. I kneel on the floor and wrap my arms around her waist. I pull her close to me and whisper in her ear, 'Yes, yes you are Beatrice. But if it makes you feel any better, I am just as obsessed with you.'

Tris's POV

'Yes, yes you are Beatrice. But if it makes you feel any better, I am just as obsessed with you.'

I whirl around to confirm that he's really there. I see him, my Tobias. I can't believe that I felt so lost and helpless when I thought I lost him, I truly do love him. If I can't have anything else in the world, I will never lose Tobias. I will never let anything or anyone take him away from me. He is mine, just as I am his.

Without hesitation, I wrap my arms around his back and press my face to his chest. I want to be close to him and tell him I love him the way no words can. As we sit in silence in each other's embrace, I feel closer to him than I've ever felt, this hug means more to me than any other moment in my life, with the exception of our fist kiss by the chasm. I feel that hugging the person you love and simply being close to them can be more intimate than any other physical actions or words.

Tobias's POV

She looks up at me expectantly after a while in each other's arms. I know she's curious as to what happened. She really is far too curious for Abnegation. I reluctantly tell her the whole story while she sits there with a look of pure hatred and disgust. When I concluded by saying how Eric punched my unconscious, she looked at me strangely.

'You're hiding something Tobias, I know you far too well to believe that that's the end of the story,' she says in a matter-of-fact tone.

I sigh, 'Eric wants to let you know that he says hi.'

'That no good, lying, cheating, cowardly pansycake!' Pansycake? She hangs around Uriah too much. Before I can grab her wrist, Tris jumps out of my arms and storms out of the room. I get up to follow her.

'Tris, you need to calm down,' I try to say in a soothing voice.

Her voice on the other hand is anything but soothing, 'Calm down? Calm down! Don't you dare tell me to calm down Four; I don't need to calm down! What I need to do is to find Eric.' After releasing all her anger at once, she starts to calm down and her breathing becomes consistent. Well this seems now as good as time as any.

'Tris, you remember when we were on the train and I was about to ask you a question?' she simply nods. 'Well, do you mind if I ask you know?'

'Shoot,' she says with a hint of confusion. But before I get a chance to speak, he interrupts again.

'Eric,' says Tris, although it's more of a growl. I notice a bottle of liquor in his hand and the way he stands lopsided, he's drunk.

His words are all slurred together, but can still be understood. 'Well good evening Tris, you really do get more beautiful every time I see your pretty little face.' He's about to go too far, anyone could tell. But before I could step in, another voice does it for me.

'Come on Eric, you're drunk but seriously? That's no excuse for flirting with the Stiff,' Stiff, it must be Peter.

'Shut up Candor! You want her just as much as me…but she's Four's thing. We can't have her.' Replies Eric. 'Stupid Four!' he yells just as he throws the bottle at me. His aim is off so he misses and hits the wall instead.

Tris is angry, no, more than angry, she is bitter and outraged. Her face resembles the red of the Dauntless Flames and the rage is evident in her eyes. She begins to shout but before she can finish her first word, something happens that shocks me so much I have to take a step back.

**Ohhhhhh you guys trippin' out yet? Thought I'd build up the suspense even more…don't hate me though, it makes for a good story :) Sooo you may be thinking, TELL ME THE FLIPPIN QUESTION ALREADY YOU SILLY PERSON! Or, DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO END THE CHAPTER THERE?! HURRY UP AND UPDATE YOU COTTON-HEADED-NINI-MUGGANS! -If this is you, it really is quite simple, REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I know lots of people were pumped on this chapter so I hope I don't disappoint :) read and review guys!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Divergent, any of the characters or anything relating to the book.**

Peter's POV

Tris's face was reddening more and more each second. I had no clue why Four hadn't stopped Eric from talking yet, oh yeah, the new 3 chance Dauntless law crap. I didn't know Four well, but I can only assume he wouldn't risk being factionless to save his girlfriend. Why is he so attached to her anyway? She's small and insignificant, or would've been if Four hadn't favouritised her, and he could probably get any girl he wanted. I hated the guy, but he could make half of the Dauntless girls drool over him on a bad day. So why the hell did he have to choose Tris? The one girl I decide to have feelings for, involuntarily of course, and her trainer decides to love her? And of course she falls for him; it's all one big cliché. Of course I haven't always liked Tris, she was a good for nothing Stiff when I first met her. She probably still is but she became so much more since Drew and Molly were kicked out. I realized I was trying to impress them way too much too realize that I had feelings for my so called enemy. I don't expect her to like me or treat me like an acquaintance even, but I need to find a way to show her I don't intend on killing her or hurting her; little does she know it is the other way round.

'You-' Tris begins to shout before Eric does the unthinkable.

Eric's POV

She was so angry, anger looked cute on her. Four hadn't tried to attack me yet; good. I wasn't really drunk, I just wanted to do something that Four would hate so when he attacks me, he will underestimate my reflexes.

'You-' she begins to shout, good, I'll catch her off guard. I lean in and kiss her. My lips barely scrape hers before a fist pounds my neck and sends me toppling against Four. So it wasn't Four, I look at Tris but she is simply standing there in shock and by the delayed reaction I'm receiving from Four, so is he. So who the hell punched me?! Tris, Four and I were the only ones in the hall, then it clicks.

Tobias's POV

Eric just kissed Tris. He just kissed **my **Tris. I want to punch him, I want to end him and I'm sure Tris feels the same way. I look at her and she is standing expressionless in shock, much the same as I am. He barely kisses her but I don't care, he still had the same intentions. Before Eric can register any upcoming danger, Peter leaps toward him and punches him in the neck. Good, not enough to do any serious damage but good enough to defiantly disable Eric for a few moments. Eric lurches his body towards me and crashes against me. Before I know it, Peter grabs Eric's shirt collar and plunges him against the ground. Why is he protecting Tris?

Peter's furious, 'You jerk! How the hell can you do that? Do you seriously have no heart or is it just stone?!'

Tris's POV

'You jerk! How the hell can you do that? Do you seriously have no heart or is it just stone?!' Peter yells to Eric who is on the ground. Why is he defending me? Better question; why did Eric kiss me?

'What the hell are you on about you spaz?' funny, Eric doesn't sound drunk.

Peter replies with the same amount of rage, 'You knew I like Tris! You knew! And I helped you frame Four even though I knew it would hurt her, and this is how you decide to thank me?!' Peter punches Eric in the jaw and I hear a crack. There's blood flowing from Eric's mouth as Peter continues to punch him. I want to step in, I want to but my feet won't budge.

The only thing I can manage to do is speak, and not very loud at that, 'Four,' I whisper. Tobias looks at me and nods.

'Enough!' Tobias's voice booms as he grabs Peter and plunges him toward the ground. 'I'd run if I were you Peter,' his voice was low, threatening. 'Eric may not be able to hurt you…yet, but I'm still here, and you better make sure you stay away from Tris even if it means taking a detour to get to places. If you don't I swear I'll-'Tobias doesn't continue, Peter has seen the promise in Tobias's eyes and made the wise decision to run. From now on I'm never leaving Tobias's side.

Tobias walks over and wraps me in his arms, shielding me from anything and anyone.

'Are you ok?' he asks, genuinely concerned. I look into his eyes and see tears forming down his cheek. I don't want to, I need to stay strong for him but I can't help it, I cry into his chest.

After a while of crying on both our part, Tobias lifts my chin up to look at his eyes. I could get lost in them, and I wish I could.

'I need to take Eric to the infirmary.' He whispers in regret.

No, I need to stay with him, he can't go, 'No, please, please don't leave me Tobias,' I plead. I look into his eyes and see regret and sorrow for having to take Eric, and I know he has to.

'Stay in my room and lock the door, I promise I'll be back no more than 20 minutes,' he says as he leads me through the door to his room. 'I love you so much Tris.' He kisses me but it feels rushed. His touch sends a calming wave through my body and I'm truly glad he's mine. I kiss him back in an attempt to make the kiss more passionate. Tobias notices and his hands slide to my waist, but I know he has to go to the infirmary. I pull back and he kisses my forehead.

'I love you Tobias,' I say just as he walks leaves my embrace towards Eric.

'Wait for me Tris, I need to ask you something when I get back. Oh and don't forget to lock the door.' With that, Tobias closes the door, separating us.

**Did you like? Yes I'm going to continue dragging out the question, but how else do I keep you guys reading? ;) anyways, NEED REVIEWS! Pretty please with a cherry on top? hehe **


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys wanted more Tris/Tobias romance right? **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Divergent, any of the characters or anything relating to the book.**

Tobias's POV

I walked silently into the infirmary and dropped Eric into one of the spare beds; someone would find him sooner or later. I can't help wondering, was this all a hoax to get me to explode at Eric and Peter so I'd lose one of my chances? No, they weren't that smart and it all seemed too real, Eric and Peter really did have feelings for Tris. Eww, the thought disgusted me. I wonder how long this has been going on for, I mean, Peter can't have had feelings for Tris for long, and if he did, he had a weird way of showing it. Attempting to kill someone doesn't exactly say I love you. Eric on the other hand, I did see him staring at her during training but I thought that was because he suspected my interest in Tris. Actually, this theory could explain Eric's look of disgust when Tris kissed me after she ranked first. I didn't have to worry though, Tris loved me, and soon she would have something that let everyone know that.

I started to walk back to my room where Tris was waiting. I can't wait to ask her, my thoughts were interrupted though when someone ran into me.

'Watch it,' I looked up and it was Zeke.

'Hey, what's this?' he asked as he picked something up off the ground. O crap.

'Zeke, don't…'

He looked up at me, 'Is this what I think it is? I knew you loved her, but I didn't know you wanted to marry her Four, why didn't you tell me?' Zeke looked a bit hurt that I didn't tell him before hand, but this expression quickly faded as he looked at the ring. The ring itself was quite plain and simple, but like Tris, it was certainly beautiful. It was silver with a deep blue sapphire in the centre. Most boyfriends' propose with their mother's or grandmother's rings but I didn't want my family to have anything to do with me or Tris. 'How are you going to ask her?' Zeke asked, the question sort of caught me off guard.

'You know, I was just going to ask her. That's where I am going now,' I replied in the best way I could think of.

'What?' asked Zeke, 'You're 'just going to ask her'? You can't do that! If you really love her Four, do something romantic, and preferably not at 1:30 in the morning.'

'And what do you recommend?' I have to admit, I have never really thought about how I was going to eventually propose to the girl I loved, I always assumed I would never fall in love, but then I met Tris. Zeke was right, I did love her and she deserved something spectacular.

'Where was the first time you ever really established how you felt toward each other?' Zeke asked.

'Our first kiss, by the chasm,' I never knew Zeke was good with the whole romance thing, he should really try this with Shauna.

Zeke's response was simple, 'Propose to her tomorrow night, by the chasm, but don't draw attention to yourselves, you know how she hates attention.'

Zeke was right, it was simple yet romantic, and Tris would love it. The glare from the light hitting Zeke's watch caught my eye. Crap, I only had 20 minutes to get back to Tris.

'Zeke, I've got to go, thanks…for the advice,' I yell as I ran back to my room, back to my Tris. I finally got to my room with around 2 minutes to spare and try to open the door, but it wouldn't open. That's right, I told Tris to lock it. I knock and I don't get a reply. 'Tris, it's Four,' I say through the door.

'Prove it,' she says, always so stubborn.

I look around to make sure nobodies in the hall. There isn't, but why would there be at 2 in the morning? 'Tris, its Tobias.'

I hear the door unlock and she opens it. I attempt to walk through the door but she stops me. 'Do I need a password now too?' I ask as I kiss her forehead.

'Yeah, and it's in the form of a question.' She sounds pretty annoyed, wow I guess the suspense got to her.

'Tris, I am going to ask you I promise, but I want to wait till your fully awake and alert, I need a straight answer,' I say trying to calm her.

'I will only let you in if you promise to ask me sometime today, no exceptions,' she can be quite demanding. I put my hands around her waist and pull her close to me. I brush her lips with mine to tease her a bit while she takes the bait and struggles to kiss me. I finally give in just to pull back. 'I promise,' I whisper in her ear before kissing her neck. I make my way up to her mouth and passionately kiss her. She eventually looks up at me and I see how tired she is.

'Come on,' I say as I tug her toward the bed. ' I can sleep on the ground if you want.'

'No,' she replies softly, 'stay with me, please.'

'Always,' I respond as we lie on top of the blankets together. It's too hot to sleep under them.

Just before we both drift off Tris turns to me and mumbles, 'I love you Tobias.' I will never get sick of hearing her say that.

'I love you too Tris,' and in that moment, I am positive that I will never regret what I am preparing to do tonight.

**So, I was going to write about the proposal, but I always like to end on suspense, hope you don't hate me too much XD. I will try to update every 2-3 days..TRY being the main word there, and sorry bassethound1021 but Peter had already run off, but it was great idea and I'm keen on hearing more of yours :) review guys please, it makes me update faster XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello amazing people how is everyone? Ahhh chapter 8 already?! I am so amazed at the response from you guys, I mean, 40 follows, 23 favorites and 42 reviews? Like, wow! I will continue updating as often as I can, but as usual, I love incorporating your ideas :) hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Divergent, any of the characters or anything relating to the book.**

Tris's POV

As I wake up, I look at the alarm clock which reads 7:15am and roll over to wake Tobias. He must already be awake because he's not here; he usually wakes up at 7:30 though? I brush the thought away and get up to wash my face. I stand on tiptoes to look in the mirror and splash water on my face, I must have grown since initiation because I can nearly see my neck in Tobias's mirror now, compared to the first time I was in his bathroom and could barely see my whole face. I sigh and remember what happened that night. Peter hated me so much then he was willing to kill me, and now…just last night he punched Eric because he attempted to kiss me. How can things change so much in a matter of weeks?

The door opens and Tobias steps in, 'Morning, I woke up early so I thought I'd get you some breakfast.' He never got breakfast for me, why now? Tobias must have sensed my confusion so he continued to talk, 'If that's alright with you…'

'Sorry, I mean yeah, thank you,' he still looked hurt. 'Thank you Tobias,' I said more confidently as I took the muffin from his hand and kissed his cheek.

'So, what do you want to do today?' I ask in an attempt to lighten the mood.

I munch on my muffin as he replies, 'Well, we can do whatever in the morning; I was thinking maybe taking a walk around the Pit then stopping for lunch? But I have to go to the control room this afternoon.' I sigh; I was hoping to spend the whole day with him. He catches on pretty quickly and grabs my chin so we looking into each other's eyes, 'But tonight, I have something special planned.' He smiles genuinely and bends down to kiss me. The kiss is short but still amazing; every kiss with Tobias is amazing. I never thought I'd feel this way around anyone, but that was before I became Dauntless.

I decide to break the silence, 'I need to go back to my room and get dressed, meet me there in 15 minutes?' he simply nods so I shuffle past him and towards my room. I need to find something clean to wear. I used to be very selective about what I wore when I was with Tobias, but after three weeks I have finally admitted to myself that he will still love me no matter what I looked like. After 15 minutes I hear a knock at the door and open it under the impression it was Tobias, but there was no one there. I close it assuming it was some young Dauntless playing knock-and-run. Two minutes later the door shakes from someone violently knocking. I open to find a frustrated Tobias holding a bouquet of flowers.

'Have you seen this?' grumbles Tobias. He doesn't look at me accusingly, so he mustn't be angry at me, but then who?

'No, I can honestly say I haven't,' I look up at him confused.

'They were left at your door, did you hear anybody outside?' maybe it wasn't an innocent knock-and-run prank.

I notice a piece of paper stuck to the plastic wrappings,' What does that say?' I ask gesturing my head toward the note.

Tobias begins to read, '_Tris, I am so so sorry about what happened last night, Peter_.' I can't believe it. I thought what happened was a joke, or maybe Peter was drunk too. I snatch the paper out Tobias's hands and see that between the message and where he signed his name, there is a lot of writing that has been scribbled over, things he wanted to say but didn't want to be heard. This didn't change anything, I still hated him, I always will.

I expected Tobias to instantly go find Peter and do who knows what to him. I don't know what Tobias is capable of when he's this angry. But Tobias stays still, deep in thought from what I can tell. Surprisingly, I scrunch the note and throw it to the ground. I am going to find Peter, and when I do, I'm going to kill him, hopefully I see Eric on the way, I need to…_have a talk_ with him. I don't care that he is messing with my feelings, but to do this to Tobias? They are going to pay. I begin to storm off when Tobias's strong hands rest on my shoulder. He bends down and whispers in my ear, 'Later, today it's you and me.' He was right, this was my day with Tobias and Eric and Peter weren't going to ruin that.

Our walk around the Pit was rather uneventful. It didn't matter though, Tobias and I walked hand in hand for hours, it was simply perfect. I have to wait for him to finish his shift now, I can't think of anything else better to do so I stay in my room, looking for anything to amuse myself for a couple of hours. Just as I returned with knives to practice my throwing, Zeke was standing at the door with a single red rose.

'Zeke…what?' I stutter confused. What was he doing here? I was expecting Tobias.

Zeke raises his hands in mock defeat; I notice his watch reads 7:45. 'I'm just the messenger. But I was sent to get you.' He winks, what was happening? I didn't question him as he began to walk, I just followed him. Zeke led me to the chasm and I was too intrigued to feel scared or threatened the way I usually did when passing the chasm. 'Good luck,' he winks again.

What was going on? I turned to walk back to my room when I hear his voice.

'Tris?'

Tobias's POV

I think I hear her. I just heard Zeke wishing her good luck, what a tool. I chuckle when I imagine her confusion. Zeke may be annoying, but he can put on a good show.

'Tris?' I call.

'Tobias?'

'Behind the chasm, do you remember your way down?' I ask suddenly worried that she may step in the wrong places.

'I'll be happy to hold her hand,' yells Zeke followed by laughter at his own joke. Suddenly Tris is by my side.

'Ignore him,' she mumbles to me, although I'm positive she's trying to mask her smile. I look down at her; she's even more beautiful then when we kissed the first time in the exact spot. She notices me staring at her immediately looks down blushing. I take her hand and pull her down with me as I sit on the ledge.

'So, are you going to continue to keep me on edge or are you going to reveal that question?' she has a cheeky smile on her face.

'How demanding you are,' I say as I remember what I said the first time we came down here. She obviously remembers too because she squeezes my hand and leans her head into my shoulder.

I should just ask her, like ripping off a band aid, but unlike the band aid, the pain of rejection never fades. _Just ask her, don't make it 5 fears_, I think as I begin to open my mouth.

'Tris, remember when we first came down here, after my fear landscape? That was when I began to realize that you were the only person I could ever fully trust. And when you let me kiss you, it was the most amazing thing, no words could possibly describe it, I didn't realize you would have such an effect on me.' She stays silent, good, that will make this easier. 'Tris I love you, so, so much you know that?' Damn I wish I was better with words.

Tris looks up at me with compassion in her eyes, 'I know you do, and I love you more than anything else in the world. Look, if this is about Eric and Peter I want you to know that I don't have any feelings towards those two except hate. I love you and I never want to lose you.'

She's brilliant; she could have any guy so why would she pick me? _No, don't think like this Tobias, she loves you, just do it. _'No Tris, this isn't about them, it's about the never wanting to lose you part. Tris, I have wanted to ask you for about a week now. I know its fast but I have never been so sure about anything in my life, Tris, I, I mean, will,' _just freakin' say it Tobias._

'Tris, will you marry me?'

She looks at me with shock and confusion and hurt. She can't say no, she can't, _she just can't_…can she?

**Woooot for cliffhangers! Honestly, if I were you guys I'd be sending me abusive messages about how much you hate me for the suspense crap, don't worry, I'd hate me too. But don't worry, the more reviews the quicker the next chapter will come…so if you're not catching on…REVIEW! Pretty please with a cherry on top ;) **

**-Maddiederp **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I know I said 2-3 days, but I got over 50 reviews! Yayyyy XD told you the more reviews the quicker I would update ;) **

**-The Dauntless Mockingjay, I have read the books but I didn't realize I had Hunger games references hahaha, please review and tell me how I managed to do that :)**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Divergent, any of the characters, or anything else relating to the book. **

Tris's POV

Did he just propose? No, he couldn't have, he didn't, I must be imagining things.

'Tris?' asks Tobias. He is obviously nervous or embarrassed, but why?

'Hmm?' I respond, in all honestly, I'm not sure what he said.

'Tris, I just asked you to marry me and you're not making very easy to figure out if that's a yes or a no.' He did just propose. Tobias just proposed. It's only been 4 weeks since we've been together. He really does love me, he actually loves me. I have always known this but him wanting to marry me makes it so much more real. Wait, now it's up to me, yes or no Tris? Do you love him? Yes, with all my heart. Do you want to spend the rest of your life with him? Undoubtedly. Then say yes, quickly.

I look up at Tobias, the waiting hasn't been easy on him; his eyes are looking straight ahead toward the chasm, and his grip is no longer strong on my hand. I hate to see him like this, and what's worse, I'm the one who's making him feel like this. I squeeze his hand and look up at him. I have to say yes quickly, but it doesn't feel right. I mean, I want to marry him, but there's something that needs to happen first.

Tobias's POV

That's it; she's taking too long to answer. She doesn't want to marry me. Maybe I asked too soon, maybe it wasn't romantic enough, or maybe she doesn't really love me. Good job Tobias, you have ruined everything. I'll be surprised if she still wants to continue the relationship after this. The only girl I'll ever love, and there's no future for us. What have I done.

I get up to leave when Tris tugs my arm to sit me back down, 'Tobias, yes.' These simple words have me confused, did she just say yes? I was positive her silence translated into a no. but she said yes. Tris will marry me. I have never been happier.

'Tris, did you just say yes?' I ask just for confirmation.

'Of course I did, of course I'll marry you!'I kneel beside and take her face in my hands. I look her in the eyes before crushing her lips with my own. Tris Eaton, how beautiful. Crap, the ring. I pull the ring out of my pocket without breaking the kiss. I mumble her name to grab her attention and she looks me in the eyes with a single emotion that I can only describe as love.

'Here, I forgot to give you this,' I open the box and pull out the ring. I am just about to place it on her finger when she stops me. What is she doing?

'Wait, Tobias, I will marry you, but, can you do one thing for me first?' her eyes are instantly filled with concern which makes me worry.

'Anything,' I say, I almost don't hear what she has to say because I'm lost in her eyes, and I sort of wish I didn't.

Tris's POV

I said yes, I am going to marry Tobias. I am going to be Mrs. Tris Eaton. It's perfect, he's perfect. I do intend on marrying him but I need him to do something first.

'Will you meet my parents?' I knew he wouldn't be comfortable with this, but just like my tattoos, I wouldn't feel so bad if my parents or at least my mum didn't mind.

He face goes blank so I decide I have to speak again, 'It won't change my answer, I do intend on spending the rest of my life with you, but introducing my fiancé to my parents just feels like the right thing to do.' Wow, did I just say fiancé? It sounds weird, but I quite like it.

Tobias's eyes instantly flick back to life at the mention of the word 'fiancé.' I'm getting impatient, which isn't exactly fair considering how I long I made him wait for me to say yes, so I take the ring and place it on my finger myself.

Tobias lets out a low chuckle, 'Wrong finger Tris.' He gently places the ring on the proper finger. Rings aren't really worn in Abnegation, the beauty of one draws attention to the person wearing it, therefore, considered self indulgent. Instead of having something shiny to represent your devotion to someone, clear, almost unnoticeable rings were worn. But this wasn't Abnegation.

'So you'll do it?' I ask him hopefully.

'I'll jump off the tallest building in Chicago for you Tris,' that may be the simplest yet sweetest thing that has left Tobias's lips. He kisses me gently, not ruining the moment. I don't feel lust, or rushed, or unsure. I simply feel perfection.

I hear Zeke's voice, what was he doing back here? 'Hey Four!' he shouts, 'You're needed in the control room, the fill-in just puked all over the floor outside the door!' Disgusting. Why did Zeke have to ruin the moment?

'Go away!' yells Tobias, his eyes closed in obvious frustration.

'Come on Four, don't give Eric a reason to take away another chance.' This is very true, and by the seriousness in Zeke's voice, he knows it too.

'I'm so sorry Tris, but-' I cut him off, he shouldn't feel guilty.

'I understand, I'll walk to Zeke with you,' I lace my fingers around his and lead him away from the chasm.

Zeke is standing all too satisfied with himself, 'Holy crap Tris, something's wrong with your finger, it keeps sparkling!'

I ignore his sarcastic tone and feel myself blush as I look down.

'No, really, congratulations you guys,' I'm glad Zeke corrected himself.

Tobias turns to face me and whispers in my ear, 'I love you.' He is about to kiss me when Zeke starts chuckling irritably. 'Later,' Tobias adds before he walks off.

When he and Zeke are out of sight, I cover the hand with the ring on it. It's not that I am embarrassed or don't want people to see, I just want Christina, Will and Uriah to be the first ones. I begin to run towards Christina's room when a hand yanks my arm. This causes my ring finger to be fully revealed so I turn to look at the person digging their fingernails into my arm.

It's not a person as such, rather people.

**Pretty obvious to who it is, or maybe it is to me cause I know who it is…jealous anyone ;) sorry, I know I'm mean :( but please please please please please please X a million review your opinions…I am always open to new ideas :)**

**-Maddiederp**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the feedback guys, much appreciated :) if you have any ideas, any what so ever, review or pm me pretty please**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Divergent, any of the characters, or anything else relating to the book. **

Tris's POV

I whipped my head around fast enough that the dead tips of my hair struck Eric's eye. I didn't mean to do it, but it did work in my favor. As Eric stepped back, loosening his grip, I went to run but Peter's arm wrapped around my waist before I could. Good, at least Peter was here, if he really did have feelings for me, he would have the decency to not let Eric hurt me. I relaxed a bit at this thought until his grip around my waist painfully tightened.

Peter's whisper in my ear was a deadly tone, 'Hello Tris.' Oh no, his breathe smelt heavily of alcohol; he was drunk.

Peter's murderous tendencies would overpower the little compassion he had. I managed to stomp on Peter's foot and wriggle away from his embrace. I went to run off again, but in all the grabbing and pulling, they had me backed against the corner.

I am Dauntless; but I don't think bravery and strength would work in my favor in this situation. I am also Abnegation; but selflessness will do nothing for me. I am Erudite; I can attempt to use logic. _Look at the facts Tris. Count down from five._ Five; two against one. Four; there's nowhere to run. Three; I can't find my way out. Two; if I scream, they will hurt me faster and more painfully. One; there's not even any cameras. Cameras, that's it. Tobias would be in the Control Rooms by now, if I can get to a camera, he can help me. I know asking for help isn't Dauntless, but I have no choice.

I need to stall them and make them move towards the camera that is situated exactly 4 meters away from our current position.

I begin to make conversation, 'Are you drunk too Eric?' I nearly spit his name, most people would try to befriend their attackers or beg for mercy, and I might to, if my attackers weren't Eric and Peter.

'Not drunk enough to not notice that you are wearing a ring. Engaged now are we?' He almost looks sad, 'She's engaged to Four, Peter.' His voice was barely a whisper this time. I looked at Peter than back to Eric, they both were fighting off tears. This could be the distraction I was desperately looking for. I bolted towards the camera, at this stage I didn't care if they grabbed me again, I just needed it to be in front of the security camera.

'Get back here!' Peter was angry and hurt; a dangerous combination.

I made it to the camera, good. I started slowing down, I could keep running but it'd be no challenge for them to catch up to me.

Peter's hand was the one to grab me, 'Is it true?' he asked me with sorrow in his voice, he was almost sobbing. When I didn't answer, he began shouting, 'Is it true?!' again I didn't respond.

'Answer him!' screamed Eric.

I nodded. This time Peter loosened his grip and stepped back. I was still in no position to run. Unlike Peter, who was able to compose himself, Eric's body racked with sobs. I had never seen Eric cry, and I have a feeling I'll never see it again. Eric brought his hand up and slapped me. His hand stung my face and I know that I will have a bruise there tomorrow. I didn't cry, I couldn't let them see me being weak; even if they were themselves.

Eric stopped crying. The tears faded from his eyes and were replaced with pure rage, this was definitely worse. _Where are you Tobias?_ Eric's hand curled into a fist and made contact with my jaw. I fell. I needed to get up, I had to, but I couldn't. I felt paralyzed, then I realized why. Peter started screaming at me, inaudible words as a result of the continuous sobbing. He then proceeded to kick my stomach and legs while Eric stood there looking at me with hate.

'Tris?!' a voice screamed my name, but it wasn't Tobias. Zeke came running towards us with his fists raised. He threw a punch at Eric which landed in his stomach, knocking the wind out of Eric which left him gasping for air on the floor. Peter, however, was not as easily distracted and turned right before Zeke could deliver a fatal blow to his head. Peter sweep-kicked Zeke which wouldn't have been so bad if Zeke's head hadn't come in contact Eric's kneecap on the way down. Zeke wasn't unconscious, but like me, unable to continue to fight.

Peter and Eric were both disoriented, they stood simply staring at us, as if wondering how best to dispose of us. This thought wouldn't surprise me in the least.

I took this opportunity to talk to Zeke, 'Why? Why did you come save me when you knew that there was a very slim chance that you could stop both of them?' I was angry at Zeke for risking his life to save me although it was nearly impossible and he knew that. 'You're an idiot Zeke, we're not even close and you decide to risk your life to what, prove a point? Be a hero?' my voice was strained. I felt bad for not even thanking him, but the wanting to thank him was overpowered by my inability to comprehend why in the hell he did it.

Zeke looked at me with compassion in his eyes. 'Tris, we may not be close, but I do still consider us to be friends. Uriah considers you to be one of his best friends and you're engaged to mine. Four's like my brother, so I consider you my sister, my family now. And I protect my family.'

I was at a loss of words at his response, I didn't know I meant this much to him. I instantly regretted insulting him. I may have spoken up and apologized, but Eric's voice distracted me.

His voice was low and cold, I knew this wasn't going to be good. 'Tris, Peter and I have been discussing your punishment.' _Punishment? What have I done wrong?_ 'Since hurting you doesn't seem to have any effect, your saviour is going to get it, and you're going to sit there and watch.'

Saviour? What saviour? Peter strides over to me and pins my hand down. His knee come down on my head and pushes my face so I am facing Zeke. My saviour; Zeke.

'No! Don't you dare touch him!' my screams have no effect on Eric who walks over and kicks Zeke in the stomach. Blood begins to trickle from Zeke's mouth but he is not unconscious. _Please, please go unconscious. _

I close my eyes. I don't want to see them hurt Zeke, it's all my fault. Suddenly Peter's knee and hands are no longer in contact with my skin. I open my eyes to see what was happening and then I saw him Tobias. He had finally come. _Finally._

Tobias knocked Eric up against the wall and punched him in the temple, rendering him unconscious. Peter was about to pounce when Tobias's foot came in contact with Peter's knee. I could hear a loud crack which echoed through the hall. Peter fell down screaming and nursing his knee.

Tobias rushed over to my side, 'Tris, are you ok? I'm so, so sorry. The door in the control was jammed and I couldn't get here in time and-' the rest of his words melded together with the sobs. He shouldn't be helping me, not yet anyway.

'Zeke,' I whispered. Tobias shifted his body so he was facing both Zeke and I. Zeke was barely conscious. I saw a figure pass through the hall.

'Uriah!' shouted Tobias, 'Help me!' Uriah came rushing over and gasped.

His eyes flicked over an unconscious Eric and wounded Peter then rested on Zeke and I. 'Tris, Zeke…' his voice was a whisper. Uriah knelt beside Zeke then turned to Tobias.

'What do you need me to do?' Uriah's voice was pure determination.

Tobias's eyes never left mine as he spoke, his voice was surprisingly calm, almost soothing. 'I can't carry both of them. Now you won't be able to carry Zeke so take Tris. We'll go to the infirmary.'

Uriah nodded and crawled over to me, gathering me in his arms. Tobias did the same with Zeke.

'Four, what about them?' Uriah gestured towards Peter and Eric with his chin, there was no sympathy in his voice. Peter's eyes were pleading, but those eyes were not directed to either Uriah or Tobias. Rather to me.

Tobias walked over and looked Peter in the eyes, 'These two are as good as dead to me.' He kicked Peter in the side of the head leaving him unconscious.

Uriah and Tobias carried Zeke and I to the infirmary. They were evenly paced so they wouldn't hurt us. Suddenly, Tobias begins to sprint. Uriah quickly does the same and says between breathes, 'what are you doing Four? You'll hurt him!'

Tobias's words couldn't have had a greater impact on both Uriah and I, 'We need to hurry, he's not looking good.'

**=…( does Zeke survive? What will happen to Tris? How will things play out for Eric and Peter? *insert dramatic sound* well, if it makes you feel any better, I have no clue either…so help me decide? Review and/or pm guys :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Nobody really likes the idea of no Zeke, and neither do I, so…HE SHALL SURVIVE! And as for Peter and Eric…well you'll just have to keep reading then won't you? ;) Hehe**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Divergent, any of the characters, or anything else relating to the book. **

Uriah's POV

'We need to hurry, he's not looking good.'

'What? What do you mean he's not looking good Four?!' _It's ok Uriah, Zeke's a fighter, he'll pull through, he always does._ I shouldn't be shouting at Four, he was only trying to help. I shouldn't be angry at Tris either, she wasn't the one who hurt him, but he wouldn't be hurt if not for her. _No, Uriah,_ don't think like that, Tris is just as bad. Just focus on getting them both to the infirmary.

'Just…just be gentle with him ok?' My amazing attempt at apologizing.

I didn't expect him to reply, but Four isn't exactly a predictable person, 'It's ok Uriah, I won't hurt him, just focus on Tris.' He was remarkably calm considering his best friend and girlfriend are in serious trouble.

Girlfriend. Girlfriend…it still doesn't seem real. I remember when I first really saw and acknowledged Tris, not when she was first jumper, but when she was our champion in our paintball game. I remember seeing her looking at the Ferris Wheel and wondering why she wasn't helping us. But when I saw her and Four climbing it, I realized what she was doing, I remember feeling stupid that no one else had figured that one out. I also remember feeling a pang of jealousy, I always have had sort of a thing for Tris, but she was with Four and I have to respect that.

We finally reach the infirmary and Four yells for a doctor. A doctor in what looks like her late 20's rushes over. Good, they'll have someone experienced treating them. I know Marlene choose to be nurse, but no matter how much I loved her, I would never let her treat Zeke and Tris until she had a couple of years worth of experience.

'I am going to have to ask both of you to wait outside,' said the doctor after taking Zeke and Tris out of our arms and onto a hospital bed. Several doctors and nurses raced around us, hooking this and that to different parts of their bodies.

I didn't plan on leaving any time soon, 'Leave? You want us to leave? Are you freakin' serious?!'

Four puts his hand on my shoulder, 'Uriah, let them do their job.' He then turns towards the doctor, 'Thank you, we'll be right outside the whole time, and I'd appreciate any updates.' She simply nods.

Tobias's POV

I know I should be impatient and angry, but all I can feel now is numbness. Numbness as a result of my last glimpse of Tris, slipping in and out of consciousness. She can't leave me, she just can't…I love her too much. My fiancé, she's my fiancée now and she's in a life threatening condition and I can't even help her. I have never felt so empty.

I don't know how long Uriah and I sit there in silence, hours, maybe days. I am about to charge in there myself when a nurse comes out. I can't read her facial expression, _is it good or bad news? _

Uriah and I both straighten up as she speaks, 'They are both in a stable condition.' We both sigh in relief but she hasn't finished speaking, 'Tris is free to leave tomorrow night, but Zeke will have to stay in for the 6 days for observation. You may see them now if you wish.' She quickly turns and leaves.

Uriah and I both get up in unison and pace towards Tris and Zeke, they are both awake.

Tris sees me and her eyes sparkle, 'As soon as I get out we are visiting my parents and then getting married, sorry but it's not up for negotiation.' Her face seems determined until I chuckle and her eyes light up again and she smiles.

'Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way,' I bend down and kiss her.

**Short chapter I know, but I have to be honest with you guys, I am seriously lacking motivation…so please please review….please….**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I really am sorry for the last chapter, it was crap. But because you guys such heartwarming reviews, I am determined to make this one amazing. And with the whole Uriah/Tris thing, I was meant to mention that know he had a thing for Marlene, so no, Uriah will not try anything with Tris…enjoy**

Tris's POV, it had been 5 days since I'd left the infirmary, and tonight Zeke was able to go too. We had both fully recovered by now, with the exception of a scar on my left leg, compliments of Peter, and Zeke was still in a cast from his fractured shoulder although he didn't really need it anymore. Tobias and I had stayed with Zeke most of the time but today we thought that we'd leave Uriah and Shauna alone with him. Something good had come from the attack; Shauna and Zeke are finally a couple, I guess they realized what was really important to them.

Today was going to be an…_interesting_ day; the day my parents meet Tobias. I don't care if they say no, I don't care if they hate him, faction before blood, and Tobias was my faction.

I was waiting by his door for him; it's not that he was late to meet me, I was anxious to start the day. We were supposed to meet for breakfast in the Pit but I grabbed breakfast and was keen to catch an early train into Abnegation.

I was deep in thought when the door opened and Tobias stepped out and continued to walk down the hall. _Did he really not see me?_ I picked up a muffin and threw it at his head. Lucky I got extra muffins.

'Oi!' yelled Tobias as he spun around holding the back of his head where the muffin hit.

I begin to chuckle, 'come on, didn't hurt that bad did it?'

Tobias has a menacing smile as he sprints over and grabs me. He performs a maneuver which results with my hands constricted behind me back and his arm wrapped around my neck.

'Morning,' he whispers as he kisses my neck.

I want to turn around and kiss him, I really do, but we need to go, 'Don't try to suck up, we have to go.' I say grinning.

He grunts, 'Ok, but we need an excuse, we can't just go back to your old faction.'

And yours I think silently. But he is right, we can't just go visit my family and my old faction, luckily I already have that organized. 'It's a good thing I'm a Faction Ambassador then isn't it?' I was first to select my job, Christina was begging me to choose Dauntless leader in training but I know Uriah had his heart set on that, so I choose Faction Ambassador.

Tobias took my hand and led me to the trains; we made it just in time to get the next train. Our hands separated and we both started sprinting toward the final carriage. Tobias leapt on with no trouble, leaning out the side to make sure I got on safely. I started to pounce when a crow flew right past me face; its wing brushing against my face. I screamed and panicked, I was about to miss the carriage and fall off the roof. _I'm going to die_.

Right in the last moment, a hand grabbed my elbow and yanked me onto the train. I collapsed against whatever had saved me to find that it was Tobias. _Of course its Tobias Tris, who else would it be? _

He was breathing heavily when he said, 'Geez, Tris, let's try and survive today.'

I start to laugh, 'Sounds like a plan.'

Tobias's POV

We sat in silence for the train ride. I even think I fell asleep once or twice, I didn't get a very good sleep last night, I kept having nightmares about today. What if they hate me? What if they forbid Tris from ever seeing me again and she obeys them? I instantly laugh at the thought, Tris isn't Abnegation anymore and she'd be keen to show it, she wouldn't listen to her parents.

It seems Tris has drifted off too because I have to shake her to get up. 'Hey, we're here.'

'Joy,' she says flatly, maybe she's having second thoughts. But I know I needed to meet them if I ever wanted to marry her.

We quickly jump off the train and we start walking to her house. _Old house_, I mean. She's Dauntless now, and so am I, we don't belong here. I let her lead but soon realize that she's shaking and turning white. I quickly grab her hand and she looks at relieved.

We eventually reach her front door which is grey, as is all of Abnegation. I quickly look around letting the memories flood back, but I am not sad or angry or scared, I am proud, I conquered Abnegation. Before we reach the front doorstep, Tris turns to me, she is pale white.

'Look we don't have to this if you don't want to,' but I know she won't even consider this option.

'No, I, _we _have to,' before she think again, Tris turns and knocks on the door. I only then begin to realize how she would look to her Abnegation parents, she is wearing string black bracelets and her eyes are lined with eyeliner. She purposely wore a black dress that showcased her tattoos, but still left her looking slightly innocent.

'Come in,' a male voice yells from inside, Abnegation really should be more cautious as to who they let into their homes. Tris opens the door and steps inside. Our hands are still connected to so I follow her. Her old house was exactly like mine, with the exception that a belt wasn't hidden in the cupboard next to the door.

Tris led me into a room with 3 lounges, one occupying her father, one occupying her mother, Natalie I think, and one…no it can't be…it just can't.

'Beatrice,' mouthed her mother in utter disbelief. Beatrice? That's right, she changed her name. Both of Tris's parents rose from their seats and stared at her, then at me, then at our hands. Tris attempted to separate our entwined fingers but I held on tight, I needed her to support me right now.

Then he stood up, his eyes burning holes into mine, I needed to look strong and unwavered by his presence.

'Tobias,' he said in an expressionless voice. Everyone in the room instantaneously looked at him.

'Marcus,' I say almost spitting his name. I couldn't be scared now. Tris's grip tightened on my hand.

It was Tris's father's turn to speak up, he was straining to abide by Abnegation rules, 'Beatrice, thank you for visit, but I am sure I am not the only who is confused as to what the reason for this unexpected surprise is. And if you wouldn't be so kind to introduce the young man you have brought with you.' He then looks at me, 'My name is Andrew, and this is Natalie. It seems you have already met Marcus.'

Out of nervousness I assume, Tris is quick to respond, 'Mum, Dad, it really is great seeing you again and I came here to share an announcement with you.' Her words then didn't seem so kind, I guess she remembered how Dauntless were supposed to act. 'And this, young man, is Four, and we would greatly appreciate it if _he_ would leave, right now.' The word 'he' was directed at Marcus.

Marcus's eyes flicked up to return a cold stare at Tris, 'Beatrice, I do not want to cause any discomfort, but I would like to obtain the right to stay and witness the announcement you and my son have to make.'

Andrew and Natalie's eyes widened at the word son.

The room went into an eerie silence. I decided to speak up, 'My real name is Tobias Eaton, and I would much appreciate it if that was kept confidential. I was Tris's instructor during Dauntless initiation, as I was to all of the transfers.' They all stared at me calmly, I looked at Tris who was staring at the floor. 'Tris and I became close and now..now…now we're…' Marcus's glare caught my eyes and suddenly I didn't feel safe anymore. Tris's arm snaked around mine and I realized I was with the girl who stood up to my father to protect me; I was safe with Tris. 'And now Tris and I are engaged, Tris thought it appropriate to inform her parents.' I said with more confidence. Tris looks up at me and smiles in adoration.

Marcus takes a step closer towards Tris and I so I wrap my arm around her waist pulling her closer to me.

It was Marcus who next spoke, his voice was not calm and contained anymore, it was full of rage directed at me. 'Tobias, I will not let you corrupt this poor innocent little girl-' Big mistake.

'Little girl? Little girl1 don't you dare call me a little girl; I survived Dauntless initiation and even placed first! I had the courage to come here even though I risk being labeled as a traitor and brought my fiancé along with me! Do I sound like a little girl to you?!' I smile at Marcus in victory; Tris sure as hell wouldn't let anyone, no matter who it was calling her a little girl.

'Mum, Dad, I love you, but no matter what your opinions may be, I love Tobias and I am going to marry him. Goodbye.' She looks up at me and we both turn and leave.

**Like it? Hope I didn't disappoint **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ahhh I'm so sorry guys! I actually forgot I was writing this..I know it's quite shameful…well I guess I could never be Erudite… o well, I'm back and pumped for chapter 13! Again, I really am sorry… :(**

***disclaimer- I do not own Divergent, the characters, or anything related to the original book.**

Tobias's POV

We began walking back to the trains, Tris looked defeated.

Before I got a chance to, Tris began to speak, 'I'm so sorry Tobias. If I had known Marcus would be there and that my parents would react that way, and, and I'm just.' She tried to apologize between sobs.

'Hey, Tris, Tris look at me. We didn't expect them to like the idea now did we?' she looks at me and nods. 'And Marcus, well as for Marcus, I enjoyed you erupting at him. It was refreshing seeing someone actually leave him speechless for a change.'

Tris wiped her tears away with her palms and looked at me, 'you know how people say they want the ground to open up and swallow them?' I nod as she continues, 'I just realized how stupid that is, that feeling is a wanting of being alone and untouchable, but you would be somewhere, you and your feelings and your senses would still be there. I'd rather be in a state of nothingness.' She looks at her feet, probably hoping to be in this nothingness. I couldn't let her think like this, she needs to know she's safe.

'You sound like an Erudite again Tris, you need to work on that.' Why the hell am I talking like her trainer? 'What I mean is you're Dauntless Tris, you are brave and are expected to face things head on.' Tris looked at me and was about to say something contradictory, 'Wait, let me finish. Being in nothingness won't help you; you will always have to come back to reality. Plus I'm also Dauntless, I face things head on. Your problems are my problem Tris, I am here to face them with you.'

She turns and takes my hands, 'Saying yes is the best choice I will ever make.' She stands on toes to kiss me, but we are interrupted.

'Beatrice! Tobi- I mean Four!' Tris and both turn to see who was calling out us.

'Mum?' replied Tris in confusion when Natalie had caught up with us.

'I am so sorry about the events that occurred in the house, I understand how that must have been for you Four, and Beatrice, you should never have had to see your father that way.' She looks at both of us apologetically. 'Congratulations, both of you, I trust you Four, not because of your father, but because I know that relationships between trainers and initiates are forbidden, yet you still looked after her through initiation.' I looked at Tris confused; our relationship was against Dauntless law? How did Natalie Prior know that and how did I not know this? Natalie continued speaking, 'Good luck, I must return to your father now.' She turned and left.

'Tris, how did she…?' my voice trailed off.

Tris had found her voice again, 'My mother was Dauntless.'

Tris's POV

The train ride was silent; we were both too exhausted to speak. When we arrived back at Dauntless, things were strangely quiet.

'Tobias, what's going on?' I didn't expect him to answer; he had just as much of an idea as I did.

Tobias laced his fingers with mine and led me into the Pit. Everyone was sitting at the tables with their lunch, yet no one was eating. I spotted Christina, Will, Uriah, Zeke and Shauna sitting at a table. Like everyone else they were quiet and staring at something. I squeezed Tobias's hand and followed their gaze to find Eric and Max shouting at each other near the chasm.

'How dare you-' Eric shouted, but was overlapped by Max's shouts.

'It was your mistake! Don't hold me responsible!'

I wasn't sure what was happening so I looked up at Tobias who was just as confused, 'what's going on?'

He started walking towards our friends' table and pulled me with him, 'Let's find out.'

I remained standing while Tobias sat beside Zeke and began speaking, 'What the hell is going?'

Zeke's eyes didn't waver from Eric and Max but his lips began to move, 'Someone reported the attack. We don't know who, but someone got hold of the video footage of Eric and Peter attacking Tris and I and showed it to the leaders. They figured that your apparent 'unprovoked attack' must have been the fault of Eric and Peter.'

Tobias was about to continue questioning Zeke, but I still didn't understand. So what if the leaders found out? Eric wouldn't care that much if one chance was taken from him, would he? Or was it that he blamed Tobias? No there had to be a legitimate reason why Eric was going up against a more respected leader than himself.

'That still doesn't explain much Zeke,' my voice was barely a whisper, I was afraid to break the silence for some reason. It was unusual seeing the Pit like this, there was no screaming, no food flying, no laughing, no happiness or craziness. It felt like I had left Abnegation only to step right back into it, if not for the two grown men shouting and cursing at each other.

Zeke finally replied, 'Eric is no longer a Dauntless leader.'

**Short chapter, I know. And since I'm writing again…..REVIEWS! XD it's my favorite part of writing…and it can be hate, I don't mind, it's just nice to know people are reading…but yes, anyway, please comment or pm your recommendations as to where you think the next few chapters to go :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello fellow Divergent fans, I don't ask this enough, so, how are you? And I hardly ever thank you wonderful readers and reviewers, you guys really are a tad but amazing…so a big thank you! **

***disclaimer- I do not own Divergent, the characters, or anything related to the original book.**

Eric's POV

_'Eric, in light of recent events, we have had no choice but to strip you of your title as a Dauntless leader.'_

Stripped of my title? Not a Dauntless Leader? Who the hell am I? How did this happen to me? _Me_, Eric, I may not be a Dauntless prodigy but I sure as hell am one of the best. Better than the beloved Four in my opinion. He did it. He and his stupid little lost puppy showed Max that video. Then there's Peter, he did the same amount of damage that I had and had the same intentions and he only lost freakin chance? Where the hell is the justice? O that's right, that had gone when they trusted me with power.

The thought of this made me laugh. After my _confrontation_ with Max, I stormed back to my apartment, which of course wouldn't be my apartment much longer because it was reserved for Dauntless leaders only. In my absence, hell broke loose. Usually this term encourages anger and rebellion, but in this situation, hell breaking loose involved celebrations and parties partially because I wasn't in power of those idiots, but mostly because a new leader had to be selected. In Dauntless elections for power, it isn't that fair Abnegation crap where everyone has a say, it's pretty much that the leaders pick the next best stereotypical Dauntless standout. And I know who their first choice would be.

Tobias's POV

As Eric walked out of the Pit, an abrupt scream arose from the crowd and in an instant a countless number of fists were pumping above the sea of heads.

Tris's grip on my hand tightened and I looked down at her, 'This is a good thing right?' her mouth was in a half smile as she waited for my response.

'Good thing? No, not a good thing. An incredible thing.' I pulled Tris into my chest and we both probably looked like absolute idiots the way we were smiling.

It was Zeke who interrupted our silent moment. 'If the happy couple doesn't mind, we are all going to the training room, care to join us?' He said in his most proper voice, which makes everyone burst out laughing, trust Zeke to make such a simple statement into something that people laugh at.

'Tris?' I look down at her with one eyebrow raised. I wanted to go, we hadn't really spent time with our friends all together at the same time in a while, but it was also up to Tris; I hated making decisions without her.

She looked up at me and chuckled, 'only because you asked so nicely Zeke.' Her eyes then darted at Zeke who winked at her. Most guys would feel threatened if anyone winked at their fiancé, and I probably would too if it wasn't Zeke. Zeke, after Tris of course, was the most trust worthy person I knew.

As started walking down the long, dark tunnels which connected the Dauntless compound, Christina and Will walked about 2 meters ahead of the rest of us, holding hands and whispering into each others' ears. I really wasn't into public displays of affection, and thankfully, neither was Tris. The most public thing we ever did was hold hands or kiss each other goodbye. Christina and Will on the other hand had no problem showing all of Dauntless they were together.

'So, who do you think will be the next all mighty Dauntless Leader?' asked Shauna, although we all knew she couldn't care less. Shauna hated politics, which annoyed because she didn't even care who was in charge of her, who was calling the shots.

'We all know the answer to that!' Zeke stated in a matter of fact tone.

'Care to share that theory?' Uriah said while rolling his eyes. I actually enjoyed witnessing the utter lack of respect he had for his older brother. Apparently so did Tris as she laughed at his facial expression.

Zeke was quick to answer, 'It's pretty obvious, well in your case, not so obvious ay little bro?' Zeke laughed when Uriah smacked the back of his head.

'Oi! Behave you two! ' yelled Shauna in a joking manner.

'Yes ma'am!' Said Zeke as he saluted. He really should be nicer to Shauna, he was lucky to have her. Zeke had always had a thing for Shauna and was going to ask her out during initiation until she asked me out. Obviously I said no and she seemed pretty understanding. I told her Zeke liked her so she decided to get to know him a bit. They were practically a couple for ages until they actually became a couple recently.

'Continuing on with my theory before I was rudely interrupted, the new Dauntless leader is going to be either Four or Uriah.'

Tris looked at him confused, 'What makes you think there are only two options?' I must admit, I was curious of this too and my face must have shown it.

'Well,' continued Zeke,' think about it. The obvious choice is Four because he is their prodigy and Zeke because he is a leader in training. There is no one else because they prefer a young leader and there were no leaders in training in the year before our initiation, Eric was the leader in training in our group of initiates, there was none in the year between our initiations, and Uriah is the only one in yours. Plus there are no other people they would find high enough in Dauntless standards to even come close to Four's perfect record, they're enforcing a no violence rule remember? So they want a fairly sensible candidate.'

Tris looked impressed, 'wow, you really put a lot of thought into that didn't you?'

Zeke chuckled, 'Always the tone of surprise,' he said as he winked at Tris. Why does he keep winking? I know he doesn't have feeling for Tris, but h e doesn't wink at anybody.

I decide to find out, 'You seem to enjoy winking at my fiancé there Zeke.' I smirk as I wait for his response.

Before he actually says anything I bump into to somebody. Christina.

'Fiancé?' she turns to look at Tris with an accusing stare. 'You guys are engaged? Why the hell didn't you tell me? We are best friends Tris! I know you're not into the whole girly talk crap but this is sort of important! Why am I the last to know?'

The next voice came from Uriah, 'you're not the last to know, I had no clue. Will?'

'No, she didn't tell me anything.'

She hadn't told them? Why not? Was she ashamed or embarrassed? No, that couldn't have been it, she was wearing the ring. Then what? I looked down at Tris confused.

'Crap. I'm so, so sorry guys. I was on my way to tell you right after it happened but then, well, Zeke remembers what happened.' She got stopped by Peter and Eric; she didn't need to repeat it. Everyone knew what had happened.

Christina was still upset, 'Ok, that was one time, you've had a week since then!'

'I'm sorry Christina, Will, Uriah. I meant to tell you, I honestly did, you were the first ones I wanted to tell. It just…it slipped my mind. I promise it wasn't intentional.' Tris's eyes looked pleadingly between her three friends.

Will had opened his mouth to respond but no words made it out of his mouth before Max came into view, walking towards us.

Max's voice boomed throughout the halls, 'Tris, Four, Uriah and um friends.' Great leader, doesn't even bother to know names that don't concern him. 'As you know, a position is vacant for Dauntless leader. Uriah, as a leader in training, you are a candidate but there are others who we have decided to consider as well as yourself. It's convenient that you are all together, saves me from wandering around. I am here to offer the position to one of you, if this person declines the offer then is passed on to the next candidate and so forth.'

I am prepared for Max to say my name, and I am just as prepared to reject the offer. I have never wanted to be a leader; the idea of making decisions for people, having such a great part on their lives sickens me. I could never do that. I believe that Uriah will make a great leader, he could represent Dauntless well.

Max opens his mouth to ask me, I know because he is looking in my general direction. I couldn't have been more wrong.' After a brief time of consideration between all the remaining Dauntless leaders, the position to become a leader has been extended to…'

All the gasps mask the name Max says, but I know this name well enough to notice when someone even mouth it.

Tris.

**Twist? What did you think? It was originally just going to be Tobias then Uriah, but hey, why not add a twist? So review guys! I am curious to know, what do you guys think would be in your fear landscapes? Mine would have to be, the dark, spiders, ghosts, abduction and isolation. Comment with yours guys! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, how's life treating you? Well, I have decided to post another chapter about the new Dauntless leader :D **

***disclaimer- I do not own Divergent, the characters, or anything related to the original book.**

Tris's POV

'After a brief time of consideration between all the remaining Dauntless leaders, the position to become a leader has been extended to Tris.'

Tris? Did he just say Tris? That can't be right, that's my name, he wants me to be a Dauntless leader when Tobias the Dauntless prodigy and Uriah the leader in training are standing either side of me. No, that can't be right.

'I'm sorry, but can you repeat that, I swear I heard you say my name,' I wasn't the only one who was confused.

Christina's voice was unusually high pitched as she chimed in her opinion, 'You meant Four or Uriah right?'

'No, I meant Tris. Tris ranked first in her initiation and showcased many incredible skills we believe would be an asset to Dauntless Council.' Max said my name again.

I don't want to be a Dauntless leader, for more reasons than one. My throat tightens and I forget to breathe. It feels like hours since I took my last breathe, yet everyone is still staring at me in disbelief. I lose my footing and can't seem to stand up straight. I lean on Tobias for support but he doesn't look at me, he just slips his arm around my waist. _Breathe Tris._

Max is beginning to grow impatient, 'Under circumstances, you do not have time to think about this, it is a yes or no question which must be answered immediately. Tris, do you or do you not want to be a Dauntless leader?'

No time to think about this!? _Breathe Tris, in, out. In, out._ I need to give myself a couple of seconds before I can speak.

_1. I don't want that type of power over a whole faction._

_2. Uriah would never forgive me._

_3. I didn't want to be above Tobias._

_4. They might find out about my divergence._

_5. I do not want to face Eric if I were to replace him. _

'Tris. Tris, he needs an answer,' Tobias pulled me closer to his side.

I had to be quick and confident to respond. I needed them to think that my decision was solely based on me and nobody else; they can't think I'm unsure of my decision.

'No, I have no intention of becoming a Dauntless leader, but thank you for the offer.' I looked Max straight in the eye as I said this.

Max sighed and bowed his head, 'Are you absolutely sure Tris? We would be honored if you chose to join us.'

He made it sound like he was persuading me into joining an elegantly evil club or something. 'That is my final decision Max.'

'Well alright, but the decision is now down to two. Four I don't suppose that you would…?' Max still has hopes which would never be fulfilled.

'No,' Replied Tobias, 'The answer is, and will always remain no.'

Max sighed again, 'I thought you may say that. Such a waste you two are.' Max's words were directed at Tobias and I, 'Such talent but no ambition.'

Neither of us responded. There was nothing left to say.

Max cleared his throat and continued to speak, 'Well unless you want to turn down this incredible offer too, Uriah is our new fifth Dauntless leader!'

I looked over at Uriah who wore a proud grin. He didn't seem to care that he was a third choice; I suppose he was just overwhelmed by the idea that his life ambition had become a reality.

Max simply said a word congratulations and left. Zeke patted Uriah on the back, cheering that his little brother was a Dauntless leader and how his mum would be so proud. Christina jumped on Uriah hugged him while Will shook his hand. I said a quick congratulations before Tobias took my hand and excused us for two minutes.

'Why did you decline?' His voice was sharp and low. It was his instructor voice. I felt like an initiate again, when I was still considered small and harmless, when Tobias didn't love me.

No, I wasn't going to be that girl again, I yanked my hand out of his grasp, 'Don't treat me like an initiate, you are not my instructor any more so stop acting like it!' my words were more of a hiss.

Tobias's eyes changed from being hard to sympathetic, 'I'm sorry Tris, I've got to work on that. I just don't understand why you did it, you would of made a great leader, and part of me thinks that you wanted to be one.'

He rested his forehead on mine and we both closed our eyes, 'I never wanted to be a Dauntless leader. All those standards and rules aren't what I want from being Dauntless. I don't want to be making decisions for people and I don't want to be looked up to. Plus being a leader would cause too many walls in my relationships, I can't imagine having power over my friends and I could never do that to Uriah, and I don't want anything to come between us.' It felt good to have no secrets with Tobias, it would feel wrong to marry him otherwise.

Tobias grabbed my chin and our eyes met, 'I understand completely.' With that I stood on my toes and kissed him. There was nothing special about this kiss, which made these sort of moments my favorite ones with Tobias. It was just us, so simple yet complicated.

'Four, Tris! If it's alright with you, we are going to get drinks. You coming?' it was Uriah who interrupted us.

'Sure,' replied Tobias who followed Uriah toward the others.

'Don't forget your girlfriend, I mean fiancé!' Uriah yelled back with a grin.

'Still haven't forgiven you for that Tris!' yelled Christina, although her tone didn't sound like she was angry anymore.

We all followed a very loud Uriah to the bar in the Pit and we all sat down before we got the drinks. 'You all want one?' asked Uriah who was rising from his seat. We all nodded our heads in agreement.

Uriah stood up laughing at something Shauna said when two hands clamped around his shoulders. Eric. As began to speak, although his words were directed at Uriah, his eyes were locked with mine, 'So a little birdie told me you are the new Dauntless leader.' Eric's seemingly friendly tone turned bitter and his grip on Uriah tightened, 'You replaced me.'

**Sooo what did you think? Bar fight? Friendly banter? Or is it just a dream? Nah jokes that's stupid and overly clichéd. And who do you guys think should play Tris and Tobias in the Divergent movie which is set to come out in 2014? I am all for Max Irons as Tobias and Saoirse Ronan for Tris!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry guys…I know I'm always giving excuses and there really is no excuse for my lack of updates..and thanks guys for the constructive criticism. It does help so don't be afraid to write it…one review stated that I should put more than one event in each chapter, and I always intend to but then I just can't be bothered honestly, so I will try to include several events from now on…ENJOY XD**

Eric's POV

'You replaced me.'

My eyes were locked with Tris's, this was partially her fault. I still loved her and I would never hurt her, but I had no problem hurting the ones she loved. Four was too much of a risk, as much as I hate to admit it, a fight between him and I could go either way. And Zeke, Shauna and those other transfers she associated with are almost too easy, if I was going to this, I wanted a challenge; Uriah. Ranked second after Tris, lived in Dauntless his whole life, placed first in the physical aspect of initiation and was elected Dauntless leader. This is going to be fun.

Tris's eyes stared right back into mine, 'Leave Eric, just go.' Her words were simple but directed, her intelligence was evident, although she'd never be cut out for Erudite.

I released my grip from Uriah's shoulders and my gaze skimmed over the whole table, 'Not a very friendly bunch are we?' This was too easy. 'I just thought I might join you and celebrate Uriah's rise to fame…you wouldn't want to wreck this for the new powerful Dauntless leader now would you? Hmm?' A fight isn't what I was looking for; manipulation was a hell of a lot more fun to watch. I really should've refused Jeanine and gone to Erudite, but hunting for Divergent is amusing, plus they will never suspect I'm one.

'Whatever, I'm in too good of a mood to care; I'm aiming for a fresh start. So, 8 drinks then?' Uriah quickly sighed and looked at Zeke before turning around to leave.

I had to take this further, 'Well 9 if Marlene was here, don't you have this massive thing for her or something? Shame she isn't here celebrating with you, suppose she's off with that friend Lynn. I feel sorry for you buddy, even if you did ever go out with her, you'd still come second after Lynn.'

Uriah stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder at me, his stare ice cold. 'First off, I'm not your _buddy. _And second, if you want to stay, sit down and shut up.' After that was said, Uriah continued to the bar. Good, I'm getting a glimpse of his dark side. For a moment I honestly doubted he had one.

As soon as Uriah was a safe distance away, Zeke began to speak. 'Look Eric, if it was up to me, you wouldn't even be in Dauntless any more let alone be sitting at a table with us. Unfortunately, it's not up to me, it's up to Uriah. This is a big deal for my brother so we are all going to put up with you for the next hour or two but don't expect the same consideration after tonight. Got it?'

This is just too amusing. 'I am just here as a friendly gesture.' I say with a mocking smile on my face.

'To re-iterate Uriah, sit down and shut up.' It was Will this time, never knew the kid had guts.

'My pleasure,' I say as I knock a glass of water off the table in a way that it looked like an accident. The water spilt all over Four. Perfect.

'Oi!' yelled Four as he got up and flicked the water from his arms and hands. I decided to take advantage of this opportunity and in one swift movement I pulled a stool between Tris's and Four's.

Tris just sat there her head in her hands and her elbows resting on the table. She looked exhausted. I was honestly concerned but I decided to take it up a notch.

I slipped my arm around her shoulders and started stroking her hair with my free hand just in time for Four to turn around.

'What the..' muttered Four before he was interrupted.

'What the hell are you doing?!' yelled Tris as she recoiled her body out of my grip.

I was a bit taken back by her actions, I guess I was hoping that she'd accept my gesture. 'Can I not be concerned about a fellow Dauntless?'

'No!' yelled Four and Tris in unison. Wow, snappy.

'Alright, alright,' I put my hands up in mock defeat. 'But she looks exhausted, better look after your girlfriend Four, or someone else might.'

Tobias's POV

'But she looks exhausted, better look after your girlfriend Four, or someone else might.'

Manipulation; that's his angle. Two can play at this game. 'Fiancé actually, remember?' His facial expression wasn't so cocky anymore. 'And I do look after her, and intend to continue to. '

He wasn't going to give up that easily, 'Well, two people protecting her are better than one.' Said Eric as he placed his hands on her shoulders. God I hate him.

I was about to yell at him to take his hands off Tris, but she beat me to it.

'Don't you dare touch me,' her voice was an exhausted whisper. His hands didn't move, 'Are you deaf? I said, don't you dare touch me!' said Tris more forcefully as she turned and pushed Eric away from her. 'I don't need you to protect me; I am fully capable of doing it myself thank you!' She's right, she didn't even need me to protect her.

Eric's mouth curled into a smile as he prepared to say some witty comeback. 'Here's the thing Tris...'

'Here's the thing Eric,' Uriah had returned and placed his hand on Eric's shoulder. 'You need to leave. Now.' Uriah's voice was totally calm.

'You can't tell me I need to do anything.'

'Well, actually, I can. You have no power any more Eric; I do. And I'm telling you to get out.' Uriah's statement made Eric turn white. I loved seeing him like this.

'One day, Uriah, I will get my position back, and when I do, you better watch out.' Eric turned and left the bar.

'I'm so sorry Uriah, I didn't mean to-'began Tris. She shouldn't be apologizing, it's not her fault. She's so selfless, very Abnegation still. So am I though, that could be why are so drawn to each other.

'Tris, it's fine, I shouldn't have let him stay,' confessed Uriah, and he probably shouldn't have let him. 'Let's just forget about it.'

After that, Dauntless celebrated how Dauntless always celebrate: stay up till the morning drinking till they didn't know friend from foe. It was around two in the morning and everyone bar Tris and I was hopelessly drunk. I personally didn't want to risk an unwanted attack from Eric while being intoxicated and I didn't think that Tris liked alcohol all that much.

Shauna was practically passed out so a very drunk Zeke carried her back to his room, and Christina and Will were displaying very passionate displays of affection in the bar and giggling uncontrollably. Uriah blurted on about something to do with Marlene and telling her he loved her, so Tris and I were on our own.

'Do you want to stay with me tonight? You can go to your apartment if you'd prefer though.' I'd prefer Tris would stay with me, under circumstances.

'Can we go to your apartment? If that's all right with,' She replied.

'Wouldn't have it any other way,' I smile down at her and she returns the gesture.

'I love you so much Tobias,' she grabs my hand and we begin to walk back to my apartment.

We don't really talk, we just enjoy the silence. Silence is hard to come by in Dauntless. We cross the door exiting the Pit when a voice stops us both.

'Beatrice! Tobias!' Tobias? Beatrice? Who the hell knows our names? I just hope nobody heard.

We turn to see who called our names.

I pull Tris behind me as a gasp escapes her mouth.

**So yes, I said more than one event. But this is the best I could do, please don't hate me. And as you may have noticed, I have decided to start discussions in the reviews, so this chapter's question; Which faction do you think you would belong to? Erudite, Dauntless, Candor, Abnegation or Amity? Or are you Divergent? I'm saying this because I want to be a clone of Tris, but I honestly think Erudite, Abnegation and Dauntless, although I don't think I could ever live in Abnegation…what about you?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey hey :D How is everyone? Well anyway I am loving all the responses I am getting for this story, so I will keep on writing but probably not very often…sorry guys, I am in the middle of moving houses :( anyway…thought I'd relieve you the cliffhanger ;)**

Tris's POV

Tobias pulled me behind him so I was protected. Did I see that right? Did _that _person just enter Dauntless compound? What in hell was he doing here?

Marcus.

Tobias's grip on my arm tightened and he went a concerning colour of pale. Marcus had no right doing this, not to Dauntless and especially not to Tobias.

Tobias wasn't moving as Marcus approached. I needed to do something. Luckily no one was around to hear Marcus saying our real names, mine wasn't that confidential, Tobias's however…

I step around Tobias, 'You have no right to be here Marcus. Leave. Now.'

'And who are you to command me to leave? Last I recall, you have no power or rank of importance in Dauntless.' I hate him, not only for what he did to Tobias, but that the abandonment of his only son didn't affect him. 'My son however…'

He didn't… 'Your son? Your son!' I started towards him, my calm tone rapidly twisting into rage, 'Don't you dare call my fiancé your son! You gave up that right years ago!' this was going to get loud.

Marcus's response was far from Abnegation, 'How dare me? How dare you! He is my son, and I shall be damned if he is destined to marry the sister of an Erudite traitor!'

It would've hurt less if he had insulted me. I had to take a step back to recompose myself, 'Aren't you supposed to be an Abnegation leader Marcus? Abusing your son, mentally, emotionally and physically, barging into Dauntless compounds, insulting your son's fiancé and drawing attention to yourself. So, how's that whole selfless charade working out for you?'

I instantly regretted saying the last line, I went too far. He deserved it, but I didn't consider the consequences. Marcus raised his arm and swiped at my face. I had never seen such hatred in his eyes. Before Marcus's fingers brushed my face, Tobias yanked me backwards with such force that I fell to the ground. I lifted my head to see Tobias's fist connecting with Marcus's jaw. Blood dripped from Marcus's mouth as he fell to the floor.

Tobias's expression remained vacant as he repeated my words. 'She said leave. You coward.'

Tobias turned to me and helped me off the ground. 'I'm sorry Tris, I didn't realize I pulled you that hard.' He shouldn't be sorry.

'No it's fine. And thank you, for doing that to Marcus, you shouldn't have had to.' He shouldn't have had to, but it helped him.

'Come on, it's pretty early in the morning, you should sleep.'

I didn't have the fight to argue. I should've talked to him about what happened, but a part of me was saying, _just let it be_.

**Sorry, short chapter, but I will try and update faster. Oh oh oh oh! Did you hear the news? Shailene Woodley is set to play Tris for Divergent! I think she may be too pretty, but I'm interested to see whether she can pull it off...I will be supportive of her anyway, I'm just hanging out to see who plays Four/Tobias! Goodnight lovely people xD**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello...there really is no excuse for me not updating...I truly am sorry...but I was reading other peoples' stories and I'm like, Hey...I wrote one of those...haha so I'd thought I'd continue...as always, enjoy! **

***disclaimer- I do not own Divergent, the characters, or anything related to the original book.**

Tobias's POV

_Five weeks. Five weeks since I decided to finally stick up for myself. I thought that I may have been able to reason with Marcus, although I also thought that my hatred for my so called father would ware. My judgment that night wasn't quite adequate. I am glad though, ever since that night Tris and I have only gotten closer; emotionally and physically. Emotionally in the fact that we had only two weeks until the wedding; two weeks until I can completely and truly be content. Physically, Tris still hadn't faced her seventh fear, although we have decided to after we got married. It was a very Abnegation thing to do, but we refused to ignore our past in accordance with our present. _

_The past few weeks have been incredibly uneventful. Eric was nowhere to be seen, nor was Peter; this was more worrying that comforting. Uriah had really taken to being a Dauntless leader, he even attempted to recruit Tris as his personal assistant to no avail. _

'Tobias?' her voice distracts me way too easily; I wouldn't have it any other way.

'In here!' I called from the bed. I was busy writing down my feelings, I really didn't like the idea at all but Zeke had suggested it as a way to fully absorb my situation. Zeke may be a boofhead, but he had given me good advice in the past so I thought it was worth a try. I had to admit, it did sort of work.

Next thing I know a body has tackled me off the bed, Tris really was quiet when she wanted to be. 'Don't get too excited to see me,' she said in a sarcastic tone.

I took a deep breath and in one swift motion I transferred my weight onto Tris which left her on the ground while I pinned her arms down. 'I was trying to contain it,' I chuckled and kissed her.

She squeezed her way out of my grip and collapsed on the bed, 'So, what's on the agenda today? And please don't say you have to work, that'll be eight days straight.' Her voice was almost pleading now.

'Only for an hour, then I get four weeks off for the wedding.' I hated the fact that I had to work so close to the wedding but I needed to train Will in order to take time off. 'Question, why do you never seem to work? Out of curiosity.'

'Things between the factions have been remarkably quiet, and everyone is trying to keep it that way so nothing major will happen for awhile.'

'Well, we can't all be that lucky. And I have to go, I'm already late, Will's going to kill me. Meet me at the training room at 10:30?'

'Do I have a choice?' Tris sighed.

I couldn't help but smile, 'I love you,' I said before kissing her forehead. 'Trissy.' I laughed then ran as she found the closest thing she could get her hands on to throw at me.

A hairbrush came flying after me as Tris yelled, 'Don't you dare call me Trissy, Four!'

Tris's POV

Trissy? Trissy! I hate that name and Tobias knows this fully well. I would've punched him if he hadn't run out of the room. Good, he knows he's in trouble.

Tobias is gone for an hour, so is Will. Uriah would be in a meeting and Christina would be busy wedding planning, she had been trying to get me to try on dresses for weeks but the idea hadn't really excited me, and avoiding her seemed more appealing than dress shopping. I had decided to see if Zeke was doing anything, ever since the engagement and our near death experience, Zeke and I had gotten a lot closer.

I began to walk toward his apartment when a hand laced mine. I thought Tobias had to work? 'Tobias, Will really is going to kill you,' I said without looking at him.

'Tobias? Who's Tobias?' I looked up and saw Peter looking down at me. I yanked my hand free and backed away till I was pressed up against the other side of the corridor. 'Tris…look, I'm not going to hurt…'

'Get away from me!' I hiss. I hadn't seen him for weeks, I was really starting to enjoy his absence.

'Tris, just hear me out ok? After I left that note for you I just lost it and went to the bar. Eric was there so we drank together and that was all I can remember before I woke up in a hospital bed in a cast while being hooked up to a drip.' Peter looked sympathetic and exhausted. I didn't care.

'Oh can't remember hey? Well let me refresh your memory then!' my voice involuntarily started to transform into more of a shout. 'You and Eric ambushed me, beat the crap out of me and then did the same to Zeke when he tried helping me!' I hate him. No matter how many times I say this, I will never express it enough.

Peter looked shocked, 'Tris, oh God Tris I'm so sorry. If I had known…'

'If you had known what you were doing you wouldn't have borderline killed Zeke and I? Blame it on the alcohol and expect it to be ok? You'd like that wouldn't you!' I didn't let him respond, I just continued walking.

It had only been half an hour since Tobias left but I couldn't wait for him. Not now. I needed my fiancé. I began to walk toward the control room when I turned a corner and saw Tobias. I was about to walk up to him when another girl did. I had never seen this girl before in my life but I would never forget her; she had long jet black hair which swayed from side to side as she walked toward him. Her eyes were a piercing blue and perfectly complimented her flawless skin and red lips. She was taller than me and thin, but not the same way I was. She was absolutely stunning, so why was she staring at my fiancé? I decided to hide behind that corner to find out.

'Four, isn't it? I'm Janna.' Even her voice would put songbirds to shame. She reached out to shake his hand but he didn't return this gesture. Strangely, it felt like a victory. 'Anyway,' Janna continued, 'I'm from Candor and I was supposed to transfer last choosing ceremony but my mother fell gravely ill. I requested to transfer at a later date and they made an exception.' Her voice suddenly turned seductive. 'I was told to find the initiate trainer for transfers and when I asked a group of girls who you were, they simply described you as the most perfect male in Dauntless. I fully understand now.'

'I'm working, go find someone else.' Tobias's voice seemed disinterested, I don't know why, but I was proud of him. No matter how hard this girl tried, he wouldn't give in.

I was brought back to the situation when she stepped closer to him and began to rub her hands over his body. I wanted, no needed to step in but I was too intrigued as to what his reaction would be.

Tobias stepped back, forcing Janna to drop her arms. 'Come on Four, a good looking guy like you, lonely in Dauntless.' This time she stepped close to him and whispered in his ear. I could only just make it out, 'We wouldn't have to tell anybody.' I was too taken back to move.

'Janna, is it?' Tobias had a menacing smile on his face, to her it may have seemed like he was interested but I knew him too well. 'I am the one who accepts you into Dauntless, and while the others girls may have failed to inform you, I am not interested.'

Tobias's voice was cold and he was no longer smiling. He had begun to walk around her until she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. That's it. I began to walk up to them both just as Tobias shoved Janna away from him but her grip around his neck didn't loosen.

I wasn't going to shout, and I wasn't going to be violent, she'd be expecting that.

'Mmhmm?' I pretended to clear my throat.

'Took you long enough,' whispered Tobias, he knew I was watching.

Janna didn't even look at me, 'Get lost, sweetheart.'

'Nah, I'm good thanks.' I had to keep a level head; I couldn't let her break me. Tobias had stopped fighting her and just had his hands in his pockets while she was snaked around his neck.

'We are in the middle of something which doesn't concern you,' Janna still hadn't looked at me.

'Well here's the thing, that guy you were just kissing, I kinda have this massive crush on him. So…' I was trying to act like a stupid little girl and I think it was working.

Janna finally looked at me, assessing me from head to toe, then began to laugh. 'Sorry honey, but he's not interested.'

'Well that's a shame then isn't it?' I tried to act disappointed.

'Yeah, better luck next time sweetie, but my _boyfriend_ and I are sort of in the middle of something important, so if you wouldn't mind leaving.' Boyfriend?

'Boyfriend? Well that's too bad for you since you won't be staying in Dauntless for much longer.' My tone of voice was still innocent.

Janna rolled her eyes, 'And why is that? You going to kick me out darl?'

'Me? No. But see one of my best friends is a Dauntless leader, and I came first in initiation which does give me some authority among the Dauntless.' My voice suddenly became serious and I stepped closer towards Janna and Tobias, my eyes locked with hers. 'And one other thing, _sweetie_, my fiancé decides whether or not you are cut out for Dauntless, and so far, it isn't looking good.'

Janna unwrapped her arms from Tobias instantly and looked at both our ring fingers. 'So do yourself a favor Janna and don't get too comfortable.'

Janna looked shocked and scared at the same time, 'Y-you don't scare me!' she screamed out in desperation.

Suddenly Zeke and Uriah come out from behind another corner laughing until tears are rolling from their cheeks. 'I don't know, the midgets pretty scary,' yelled Uriah between cackles.

'Hahaha, ranked above you, the almighty Dauntless leader!' laughed Zeke.

I couldn't help laughing despite Janna's presence. Finally Tobias chimed in, 'Yeah Janna, this is your cue to leave,' he then proceeded to step closer to her and whisper, 'We wouldn't have to tell anybody.' At this Janna turned around and sprinted away while Zeke, Uriah and I were all rolling on the ground laughing at the way Tobias was able to use her seductive words against her.

These are the times I remember why I was so determined to become Dauntless.

**Hoped you liked this chapter, it's my longest one yet! *cheesy applaud from invisible crowd* I thought I owe it to all my readers and reviewers. Oi! Did you hear about the Four casting updates?! It's out of** **_LUKE BRACEY, BRENTON THWAITES, LUCAS TILL _****and****_ JACK REYNOR! _****Personally I like Brenton Thwaites…although I was deeply disappointed that Max Irons wasn't a contender or…what do you think? And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review with ideas! I won't update again for ages if I don't have ideas!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello readers, reviewers, followers and favouriters...since I recieved quite a few requests which generally said, 'WEDDING AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!' so yeah, I'm doing the wedding...this is my idea of a traditional Dauntless wedding...black and to the point...and Uriah...**

***disclaimer- I do not own Divergent, the characters, or anything related to the original book.**

Tobias's POV

_6 hours...6 hours...should I be nervous? Most people describe weddings as disaster waiting to happen, but then again, that's just Dauntless. _

I couldn't sleep. Christina refuses to tell us the date of our wedding; she says it's more romantic when it's spontaneous. We tried to reason with her but apparently being informed of our own marriage wasn't a big priority. It felt like nothing was prepared, but of course Christina had done that all for us. Tris hadn't seen her dress and I hadn't seen my suit or whatever the hell she was making me wear. She had also elected herself as the one and only bridesmaid and Zeke my best man. This didn't worry me at all but Tris didn't like this one bit; she wasn't in control of any of it.

It was 11am and Tris was still sleeping; we had a late night "partying" with Uriah, Zeke, Christina, Will and Shauna. It was an unusual party to say the least, Christina kept leaving and Zeke was insistent that we couldn't leave until after midnight.

I was about to wake Tris up so we could do something before it gets too hot when someone knocked on the door.

'You get it,' Tris said in slur, guess she was awake.

I got up to open the door but as soon as I did, I was dragged out of my room with potato sack stuffed over my head.

Christina's POV

Ok good, Four was gone. I stepped into his apartment to find Tris still asleep; I guess that party did its job.

'Tris! Get up!' I said while shoving her off the bed. Bit brutal but she'll get over it.

Tris slowly stood up and from what I concluded; she was trying to kill me with her eyes.

'Stop being so dramatic and brace yourself,' I said trying to brighten the mood. I loved the girl but damn sometimes she can be a pain.

'What do you want Christina? And where the hell is my fiancé!' she was also pretty feisty.

'Calm yourself,' I said sarcastically. 'Plus in a mere 6 hours, it'll be husband.' I just dropped the bombshell, and Tris did not look happy. I did sorta feel bad for not telling either of them the date; but I had my reasons. I was planning on telling Four, but then he'd tell Tris and I couldn't possibly plan a wedding with her. She wouldn't care enough, that's the problem. If she bugged me about every detail it would be easier, but Tris isn't like that.

Tris's POV

'Calm yourself,' she said sarcastically. 'Plus in a mere 6 hours, it'll be husband.'

Husband? Husband! In 6 hours?! What was she thinking? I can't do this in 6 hours, I just, I, I can't. I don't even know...

'Woah, woah Tris. You alright?' I felt my knees go limp as Christina rushed toward me. I grabbed onto her shoulders and braced myself. My eyes went black and looked like the static on Tobias's television monitor. My husband's monitor...

I needed to recompose myself, but I didn't know how. 'Christina..Chris-Christina, I don't know what's happening.'

Christina's voice was anything but calm, her breathes were short and quick, 'Do that thing; you know where you count down from five or whatever. Remember, that thing you were telling me about?'

'Yeah, yeah...just give me a sec...'

Five-I'm getting married in six hours.

Four-There's no backing out; I'm Dauntless, I have to act like it.

Three-Tris Eaton doesn't sound too bad.

Two- I love Tobias Eaton.

One- I love him enough to marry him.

I manage to compose myself and stand up without Christina's support. 'I really do hate you Christina, honestly I'm contemplating just not showing up in spite of you.' Christina's face went pale but then her expression changed to one which I've only ever seen after Tobias told her to shut her mouth at the start of initiation.

She was definitely angry, 'are you seri-'

'But,' I quickly cut in, 'because unfortunately I have a moral obligation to love you; I'm just going to have to deal with it.' I didn't like it...at all. She shouldn't have done MY wedding this way under any circumstances. 'But was it really necessary to get attempt to get both Tobias and I drunk on the night before our wedding?'

'Oh that part was crucial,' she replied in mock seriousness. 'In all seriousness though, we needed to give you a distraction while I was preparing those last minute details.' Made sense I suppose, in an unusual way. Christina interrupted my thought process, 'Oh my god, we only have five and a half hours to get you ready!'

Five and a half hours? That was plenty of time. 'Christina, you need to calm down a bit, we have heaps of time for me to get ready.' Five and a half hours was a lot of time, wasn't it? I mean, this is the first time I had ever gotten married, obviously. And I had never actually been to a wedding, let alone a Dauntless one. In Abnegation there was no such thing as a wedding, just a private signing in front of an official. I can only imagine though the spectacle that Dauntless weddings would be, especially when Christina was the one organising it. I suppose I had to prepare myself for anything; jumping off trains and tall buildings, food fights and hand to hand combat between the bride and groom. Although these situations seemed highly unlikely, it wouldn't surprise me in the least if this occurred.

I turn to Christina and sigh, 'Ok, what now?'

Tobias's POV

'Dude!' I yelled and swung my arms around hoping to hit someone, preferably in the face. I didn't know where I was or who I was with, but one thing I do know is that Christina had something to with it.

I was finally sat down on a wooden or plastic chair, 'I reckon we leave the sack on his head, he looks a lot prettier.' If his voice didn't give it away, his hyperventilated laugh at his own jokes definitely did.

'Take the stupid thing off Uriah!' I wanted to know what this was about, and I wanted to know now.

'Wait a sec bro,' a second voice; Zeke. Wait, first Christina, now Zeke and Uriah...crap; the wedding is today. Before I had time to rip off the sack by myself and strangle the both of them, my hands were being tied behind my back and to the chair. Damn it.

'Take the damn thing off my head right now!' I was using my instructor voice; I really had to stop doing that.

'Yes sir,' I faintly heard Uriah mumble. As he walked over, I remembered something; Zeke was always terrible at tying knots. I was on his team when we were initiates for capture the flag. Zeke was supposed to tie the flag to a park bench, but whenever he did it, it'd fall off. If he was the one who had tied my hands together, I could easily get out of it.

Just as Uriah lifted the sack off my head, I broke free and tackled him to the ground. That was easier than I thought.

Uriah let out a loud grunt as he hit the floor, 'What was that for! And how did you untie yourself?'

'Well you kidnapped me, and didn't you know? Zeke has always sucked at tying knots.' I said in a matter of fact tone. _You are not they're instructor Tobias. _Although, with the way they're acting it couldn't hurt.

I got a glare from Zeke accompanied by a, 'Shut up Four.' I couldn't help but laugh. 'You think that's funny, do you?' Zeke said sarcastically before absolutely pummelling me onto a bed.

'Oi! You guys are wrecking my apartment!' So that's where we were, Uriah's apartment. I took a second to look at it, a habit-make yourself familiar with your surroundings. The apartment was big, a lot bigger than everyone else's apartments; the perks of being a Dauntless leader I suppose.

Zeke and I were still tackling each other when I was put in a head lock so I was facing Uriah, 'Well you guys won't be done anytime soon, so I'm going, I'll be back soon.' He went to walk toward the door before looking back at us, 'And please, _please_ don't destroy the place; I just got it.' And with that, it was only Zeke and I.

'So what now?' I questioned while removing myself from the headlock and sitting on the bed.

Zeke got up off the ground and looked at me, 'Well, we've got five hours until you're no longer a free man, so, what do you want to do with your freedom?'

That's easy; I got up and headed toward the door, 'See my fiancé.' I couldn't imagine any better way of spending my time.

A hand landed on my shoulder, 'Anything but that. Sorry, but Christina's rules; and personally, I wouldn't want to be the one getting on her bad side.' He's got a point.

'Fine then, well I'm tired so...' it was true that I was tired but I also didn't want to do anything for some reason. I guess I was still in shock from the whole last minute wedding notice. I went into Uriah's spare bedroom without looking back at Zeke. I lay on the bed and closed my eyes.

*moment of sleep for Tobias (just to clear confusion)*

'Four! Wake the hell up!' Was that Will? I slowly got up to find Zeke, Uriah, Will and Shauna around the bed. They were all wearing black, obviously, but more sophisticated.

'Why are you guys dressed like that?' I slurred while attempting to rub the haze from my eyes.

It was Shauna's turn to yell not at me, but at Zeke. 'Are you serious? You had one job Zeke! One job! Was it really that hard to be the one who made sure he was at least dressed for his own wedding?!'

'What are you on about?' I asked frustrated.

'Well Four, Zeke was apparently supposed to wake you up until, oh, 15 minutes before Tris starts crying because the love of her life isn't at their wedding. That's all! Christina is going to kill all of us.'

'Wait, what?! Are you serious?' I yelled, instantly waking up. Shauna nodded; she looked like she was going to kill Zeke. 'Well then, everyone out! Where are my clothes?' I can't believe this is happening. I spot my clothes sitting on the end of the bed. Nobody seemed to be moving. 'OUT!' I yelled at them all and they made the smart decision to quickly leave.

I got dressed in five minutes; thankfully my hair was short so I didn't have to anything with that. I suddenly felt sorry for Tris and the torture Christina must have been putting her through. I looked myself up and down in Uriah's full length mirror. This wasn't what I was expecting at all. I wasn't wearing a suit, no ties, no polished shoes. I was wearing black skinny jeans, a black button up shirt with sleeves which reached my elbows and a black vest which had no buttons or straps so it remained open and black sneakers. I liked it. Simple and Dauntless; I couldn't wait to see Tris.

**Okay, first half of the wedding! This actually took me a week to write, I just couldn't seem to get the words out...and I'm still not happy with it, but I don't know how I could improve it...so my sincere apologies for this terrible chapter...I'm not fishing for compliments or anything...honestly some hate mail could motivate me a bit...oh and to those who are scared I'm just going to stop writing randomly and never update again...I PROMISE I won't do that to you, I will complete the story and tell you when it's done.**

**-maddiederp**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello! Well after a quick chat with FearlessDivergent, I decided to continue writing XD yay! And you guys requested some hiccups during the wedding; so there shall be hiccups! **

***disclaimer- I do not own Divergent, the characters, or anything related to the original book.**

Tris's POV

'15 minutes Tris! We've got to go!' Christina yelled while pulling through what I could only assume was the Pit from all the shouting. They must have been staring at us, pointing and whispering; a girl pulling a smaller girl in a wedding dress with a potato sack over her head through the Pit.

Christina had decided to put a sack over my head so I could neither see myself nor where we were going. All I knew was we were going outside and I was wearing some sort of knee-length dress and minimal makeup. Not what I was expecting from Christina at all. I wonder what Tobias looked like.

I didn't like this. I needed to know what was going on; I couldn't see and I could barely hear or smell anything. 'Hey Christina,' I yelled through pants. 'Can I take the sack off; it's smudging my makeup.' That should do it.

'Nice try, but you only have makeup on your eyes and its heavy duty stuff!' she yelled back at me while we continued running.

'Damn you Candor,' I muttered under my breath. I officially hate weddings.

After what seemed like a life time of running, a train ride and a lot of confusion on my part; we finally arrived. I still didn't know where we were.

I went to take off the sack, 'NO!' a chorus of voices yelled in sync.

'What?' I attempted to yell back in an equally threatening voice.

'Not yet!' Christina shouted at me. 'Now, take off your shoes.' I was hesitant and didn't do it straight away. I heard a huff from Christina and she bent down and forcibly removed my shoes. 'You better not have caused me to get grass stains on my dress.' She muttered. Grass? Where is there grass around Dauntless?

'ZEKE!' Christina was yelling again; but this time she was incredibly angry. 'Where the hell have you been?! We got here ten minutes ago and we thought we might've had a wedding without the groom!' Tobias was here?

'Four?' I half questioned, half demanded.

'I'm here Tris. You look beautiful, they haven't let you see anything have they?' Tobias questioned.

'Nope.' I simply said. And why didn't I have shoes on? When was the wedding starting? Who's here to watch? Where are we and what am I wearing?! Everyone was shuffling around me and voices were passing back and forth; 'You stand here, can you pass me that? No, we ditched the ribbon remember.'

I couldn't take this anymore, 'Christina!' I yelled in my most forceful voice. I couldn't hear any movement. Everyone had stopped moving and talking. I didn't know I could have this affect. 'Christina,' I repeated in a softer voice, 'please tell me what's happening, or I will take this thing on my head off.' I heard sighs all around me. There had to be at least 25 people here; I didn't know 25 people from Dauntless.

I felt someone put their hands on my shoulders, 'I suppose you get to see it all now.' It was Christina, and she sounded excited about something. 'Ready?' I nodded. 'Okay then. Three, two, one!' the potato sack was ripped from my head.

I was standing in a circle of rose petals. That would explain my lack of shoes. They were black rose petals; very Dauntless. As I looked around, I realised where we were; the Ferris wheel. This was the first place I actually felt Dauntless, the first place when I really felt that Tobias noticed me. The place where I nearly died and he saved me. This place held so many memories. I turned to see the rest of the wedding Christina had managed to pull together; everything was black. Black fold up chairs, black roses, black birds in hanging cages. I looked at Christina who looked like she was waiting for something. As soon as her eyes locked with mine she squealed, 'I knew you'd love it! Do you like the dress?' I looked down at what I was wearing; the black dress from initiation, the one that a drunk Tobias liked. I laughed at her creativity. 'I thought it was sentimental.' She innocently continued. I looked up at her and smiled, 'Thank you so much Christina.' She simply nodded.

I realised that I hadn't even acknowledged the unknown guests. I turned expecting to see a swarm of black clothed people who I may have only passed in the Pit. As my eyes skimmed the small crowd, I gasped. I saw gray. No, this isn't possible. Christina must have seen my shocked expression because she proceeded to explain, 'Lucky you're an ambassador to the Factions. It was only way to get them here safely.' I involuntarily mustered a stupid grin on my face and ran up to Christina and threw my arms around her.

'Wow Beatrice is hugging people? This must be a first.' I turned around to see Caleb in blue. I stood there in shock. 'Well, I guess your brother isn't important enough for a hug.' I shook my head and practically dived on top of him, wrapping my arms around his neck as tight as I could. 'I know the Dauntless have a tendency to kill people; but you're choking me!' Caleb choked.

'Sorry,' I quickly said, releasing him. 'And the Dauntless don't kill people smartass.'

I saw Uriah come up next to us, 'You have to be smart to be considered a smartass, so really he's just an ass.'

Caleb and Uriah were staring daggers at each other, 'be nice.' I warned them both. Uriah hated the Erudite; even more so after he became a leader.

'And you are?' Caleb said, turning to Uriah.

'Uriah, Dauntless leader.' Uriah was trying to be intimidating. 'You must be Tris's brother?' Caleb nodded. 'Well you can't be all bad then I suppose.' Uriah extended a hand to Caleb who shook it. At that point Christina rushed over and ushered the two boys toward their seats, 'Tris, end of the aisle; your Dad is waiting.' A rush of excitement triggered smile; I can't believe he actually came. Nothing, absolutely nothing could ruin this.

I quickly paced down the aisle and embraced my father. His body went stiff (no pun intended ;)); the Abnegation weren't used to physical contact. 'Thank you Dad, thank you for coming,' I said as I looked up with sincerity in my eyes. He simply smiled and looped his arm around mine.

Caleb had explained important ceremonies such as weddings to me once; I remember him explaining the flowers, colour schemes and traditional music as the bride walked down in a flowing white gown toward the black-suited groom. I suppose we had flower petals and black could be considered a colour scheme. I wondered what the music would be like; I'm not wearing a speck of white and my groom is dressed very casually. The whole crowd was looking at me in anticipation; like I was supposed to do something. I looked up at my father and he shared my look of confusion.

I heard a psst from the other end of the aisle, 'Start walking Tris.' Christina attempted to say subtly. I made an O shape with my mouth before muttering, 'Right.' I heard a few chuckles from the crowd as I proceeded to walk down the aisle toward Tobias. As I began walking, drums to pound. So this was a Dauntless wedding; black, casual, drums and more black.

I got down the end of the aisle a little too quickly I think, but it didn't matter; I was closer to Tobias. As I stood opposite Tobias, there was an awkward silence. Nothing was happening. I looked at Tobias and he just shrugged. I looked at Christina and she seemed to be looking around for something or someone.

'Zeke!' She yelled when she spotted him; he came from behind the Ferris wheel carrying a small box.

'Sorry,' he muttered to Christina when he reached her. Zeke stood between Tobias and I and opened the box. The box contained a small elegant ring with a black diamond in the centre. The design looked as though it was part of a set from my engagement ring. The other ring in the box was a black band; Tobias's.

Zeke looked at us both and said, 'Do you guys wanna marry each other?'

Tobias looked at Zeke and rolled his eyes, 'That's why we're here Zeke,' Tobias confirmed. I nodded my head in agreement. This was all incredibly strange.

'Here you go then,' Zeke said as tossed Tobias's ring at him; lucky Tobias could catch. Zeke then offered me the ring out of the box, 'For you beautiful,' he said winking.

'Thanks,' I replied in a half sarcastic tone. Both Tobias and I then proceeded to look at Zeke. But again nothing happened until Zeke cleared his throat. 'The new happy couple; Four and Tris!' he exclaimed. Everyone started clapping and cheering but Tobias and I were exchanging nervous glances.

'That's it? Weeks to organise this?' Tobias said while looking at Christina expectantly.

'Insulting much Four. I guess you've never been to a Dauntless wedding; but then again, you don't have many friends.' Christina added returning the scowl. 'I did my research, and the actual ceremony means nothing in Dauntless, it's the after party.'

**Ok, second half of the wedding...not that good and no drama, but next chapter at the reception; chaos shall occur! You're probably thinking, well, that's definitely not what I pictured; and in all honestly, neither do I. But then again; I don't think Tris and Tobias would actually get married; and if they did there would be no ceremony; but you guys wanted it so I tried to add a bit a Dauntless spin on things. So watch out for the next chapter; it will make up for the mediocrity of this one.**

**-Maddiederp **


End file.
